


Most Treasured: A Sesshomaru/Rin collection

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the pieces within are Sess/Rin centric, and most of them will be explicit.  Through it all, Sesshomaru proves how much he loves his little ningen girl over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream Come True

****I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters within****

* * *

Rin stood before him, naked as the day she was born, and for once in his miserable life, Sesshomaru was completely blank; speechless, thoughtless, his only emotion pure shock.

A week before, Rin had asked Kagome for some of her colorful writing sticks, something the modern miko had called 'permanent markers'. "What on earth for?" Kagome inquired.

"Rin wants to draw yokai markings on her body." The look on her now sixteen year old face explained everything to Kagome. Rin was tired of waiting for Sesshomaru to finally come to her bed, so she was going to go to his, and evidently she wanted to give him more than just her body, but a surprise that would prove to him just how committed his ningen companion was to him, to the idea of "them" as a couple.

Kagome returned a few days later with a set of Sharpie markers to give the illusion that Rin's nubile and untouched body was more yokai than human. Of the colors Kagome had, Rin had chosen the light purple color, and with Sango's help, they marked her cheeks, collarbones, the small of her back and her ankles. Of course Rin couldn't leave the hut being marked in such a way, but it gave InuYasha a chance to let her know when the scent of the ink had finally vanished. The night the smell of alcohol and pigments finally dissipated, she knew where she would find her Lord, and under cover of night, she took Kagome's bicycle and rode to meet him.

He had his back to her, building and stoking a fire and preparing to stake the chunk of boar flesh he'd saved for her. Softly, she said, "Don't set it to cook just yet." His hand halted above the meat, and he scented the air.

"You smell of nervousness, Rin. Is something troubling you?" He put on a few more pieces of wood and awaited her answer, but heard nothing other than a small little whine from the back of her throat. "Rin?"

He turned, her entire form in his shadow. Darkness meant nothing to his demonic eyes and he saw clearly the thin jagged lilac lines upon her cheeks, the top ones shorter than the bottom ones. She removed the hair ornament and shook her hair down, covering her non elvin ears, and it glistened in what light there was filtering through the trees.

"Rin… your face…"

Saying nothing, she reached behind her and pulled her obi loose, let it go slack and fall around her feet. Sesshomaru's eyes widened minutely, catching the markings at her delicate ankles. In an instant his eyes were pulled upwards once again as the hem of her kimono, one he'd gifted to her, began to part. Rin exposed first one shoulder and then the other, allowing his golden gaze to settle upon the slightly jagged streaks drawn at her clavicle, then watched as she bared the rest of her young body to him. When she was fully nude before him, his eyes connected with her earthy brown depths. She whispered, "Rin will never be yokai, but for tonight, maybe we could pretend she is."

Sesshomaru could barely breathe. He'd always thought his young ward had grown into something truly beautiful during her time in the human village, and he'd felt for a long time the twinges of lust for her in the pit of stomach, but never allowed himself to realize that maybe the girl felt the same as he did. He always assumed she would choose a human male as her husband and she would eventually forget about him. It would have been well if she did, but as evidenced by her actions now, Sesshomaru's assumptions had been completely wrong. "Rin… You… you should not want this Sesshomaru in this way." Her eyes fell to the ground and now instead of nervousness he scented embarrassment. The taiyokai stood and walked the few steps to her and gently touched her cheek where her 'markings' lay. "But this Sesshomaru would be a liar if he did not admit that he has felt the same about Rin for quite some time. And though it is a beautiful thing Rin has done to her body with this strange ink, she did not need it to win the affections of this one."

Rin's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Sesshomaru bent and captured her lips in a fiery kiss that had been a long time coming. Without pulling away from her, he pulled and tugged at the ties on his armor, feeling her smaller hands work with his own and help him from the leather and steel that protected his body. He slowly undid the sash at his waist and shed his hakema and boots, then pulled away from his ward to peel off his own layers. He peeled off his signature kimono first and laid it on the ground, spread like a blanket, and he gruffly told Rin to lie down as he made quick work of the rest of his under wrappings. In a matter of moments, he was as bare as she, and he joined her on the spread demon silk of his kimono.

"This color looks so good on you," he whispered as he kissed the lines on her face. "And jagged… perfect for my wild little girl." His demon hand touched her quivering tummy, his thumb sliding back and forth in an effort to calm her as he tasted of her mouth once more. Seconds later, he slid to cup her breast, gently and softly squeezing and kneading her loose flesh, stroking the taut flesh of her tanned nipple as he kissed his way from her mouth to the jagged marks at her collarbones. His long tongue dragged along each line, the taste of her skin and the remnants of the ink creating a unique flavor that was distinctly Rin's. She arched her back as he pinched her small nipple, gave a low, content moan as he placed a wet kiss directly over her heart.

"Rin loves you, Sesshomaru-sama…" she whispered. The demon lord stopped suddenly and regarded her face, twisted into an expression of happiness and pleasure. He could scent no lie on her, no attempt of deception, which he knew she was incapable of anyway. The girl beside him had followed him all over Japan, and smiled for him despite his cold demeanor, and never asked anything of him in return. This attempt at seduction tonight was the only 'request' she'd ever made of him, one that would please them both.

His gold eyes gleamed as he rumbled to his girl in response, "No one has truly loved this Sesshomaru in many, many years. He is honored that it is Rin who loves him so." He came back to her mouth and kissed her deeply. Her hands wound themselves loosely in his silvery mane, not wanting to let him go. Finally he pulled back again and pressed his forehead to hers. "Does Rin wish to become the mate of this Sesshomaru? Does she want to rule by his side and be his most honored bitch?" The only sound was their combined breath panting on the light spring breeze that floated between them.

"Will Rin be allowed to bear her Lord hanyou children?"

"If it is what Rin wishes, she will bear him many _pups_. And with any luck they will be as beautiful as she is." His other hand came to her face, drifted to her raven hair… "This Sesshomaru loves Rin as well. Loves her very much, wants her to say yes… wants her to be his Lady, his lover, his mate and the mother of his pups." He heard he give a sort of a sobbing sound as he named every dream she ever had for her adult self. "Rin… can you give me an answer?" he whispered quietly.

Her fat, joyful tears rolled from her eyes as she nodded vigorously. "Rin wants this, Rin wants to be yours, forever," she sobbed. Sesshomaru kissed her tears away, shifted his position to hover over her, and slid down her frame, paying homage to her endowments as he made his way to the soft spray of curls that shielded her sex. Breathing in her sweet aroma, he spread her open and took his first taste of her. He growled his approval as he began to lap at her nether lips like the dog he was, all while Rin made sweet squeals of delight with every lick he gave her.

"So good…" he murmured against her as continued to sate his hunger. Rin felt his fingers gradually working their way down to where his lips and tongue danced relentlessly against her swollen pearl. In an instant, he'd slid a finger inside her and began to pump her virginal opening, preparing her channel to be able to receive his maleness inside of her. She felt a quick sting as he sliced her barrier away with his clawed fingertip. He withdrew his hand and sent his long tongue down into her to heal her, tasting the metallic blood she'd oozed after he'd broken her virginal seal. Sesshomaru found her most intimate spot within her, forced his tongue into it and pressed and dragged his taste buds along the rough place he'd found, and felt his Rin's hips buck wildly under his touches and tastes.

"Ahhh! Kami-sama that feels so good! Don't stop, don't stop!" she cried. Her hands were pinching and pulling at her stiff nipples Sesshomaru withdrew his tongue from her and filled her with two strong fingers instead, more nimble and adept at providing his girl with what she wanted. He growled as his mouth recaptured the hard pebble of bliss at the top of her slick split, and the vibration rumbled through Rin's entire lower half.

"Sess… shoooo… maaaaa- ahhhh! Ahhhh! AHHHHHHHHH!" Her entire body was trembling, her toes curled and her face scrunched up into a scream of pure pleasure as her orgasm washed over her. Sesshomaru added a third finger and continued to press hard into that special spot inside her, trying to prolong her release as long as he could, trying to give those precious fingers a chance to widen her so she could accept him when he would mount her in a few moments. After long minutes passed, Rin finally came down from her enormous natural high, beyond satisfied and completely pleased with herself, glad that she finally made the move to come to him and wordlessly demand what she wanted. She smiled weakly at her soon to be mate, completely sated and spent, but knowing what was coming next.

"You're amazing my Lord," she said as she rolled to all fours before him, noticing that he was lightly stroking himself in preparation. "Rin is more excited than ever to be marked as your Lady." Sesshomaru noted the markings at the small of her back, and he smiled to himself thinking how much he wished those marks could stay forever. He gently pulled her up off her hands and leaned her back into his chest. He kissed her neck, ran his rough palms all over her tender skin, slid his large and pulsing manhood between her legs and rubbed himself along her dripping seam, his mushroom head peeking out with every stroke, causing Rin to giggle. She reached down and gathered the pre-cum that dribbled out onto one fingertip, sniffed of it experimentally, then slurped it from the digit, moaning as she did so. "It tastes sweet," she said quietly.

Sesshomaru devoured her mouth, his hands now at her breasts again, squeezing and pinching, harder than he had at first, and then he released them and bent her over once more. He gripped his shaft and teased her opening with his spongy tip, listening as she began to whimper, then finally beg to be filled by him. Gripping her hips, he slid inside her warm, tight sheath, hissing as he went all the way to the back of her. "Fuck, Rin… So tight, little one… So damn tight!" Slowly at first, he began to push and pull his member from her still quivering body. Though he'd planned on giving her a second blissful release, he knew it would not take much and he would be exploding within her. He began working one of his hands back at the top of her sex, pinching and rolling and rubbing that pink pearl that would hasten her orgasm. As he felt her beginning to relax, he sped his deep thrusts and angled his hips so he could better reach that special place inside her.

"Does Rin enjoy this act?" he panted behind her, feeling his silver haired sack beginning to tighten. "Does Rin like this Sesshomaru's cock deep inside her?" The thumb on the hand still gripping her hip ran endlessly over the markings that had been drawn on her.

Rin's face buried into his kimono, her back arched and her ass displayed perfectly for her demon lord. "Yesssssss…. Rin is close again… almost… ready to… explode again!" Her breath was coming in short pants, moans escaping her perfect lips nearly endlessly.

Sesshomaru could feel walls beginning to tremble again, and he hunched himself over her back. "Is Rin ready to cum for me? Is she ready to receive her lord's seed?"

"Yes! Rin wants to cum so badly! Rin wants to be filled with her lord's seed! Rin wants to feel his teeth in her shoulder!" She felt him lean forward and place his open mouth upon her shoulder, his fangs pricking her skin. He rumbled against her, his eyes bleeding slowly to red, his fingers nearly twisting her clit in an effort to get her release to come faster, and then in an instant, they both came together, hot semen exploding into an undulating womb, sharp fangs biting down into soft flesh, a low growl overshadowed by a loud yell of pleasure. Rin's hand reached back and covered Sesshomaru's that rested on her hip, and his fingers interlaced with them as the both held her still while he withdrew his fangs from her shoulder. He continued to pump into her for a few more strokes, making sure that every drop of his essence was safely deposited deep into her womb, in hopes that maybe they wouldn't have to wait long for those pups she promised to bear him. Sesshomaru eased himself down beside Rin, then pulled her down into his arms and laved at the wounds he'd left in her shoulder.

It took Rin longer for her to catch her breath than Sesshomaru, but he waited patiently until her breathing had leveled out before he asked her if she was alright and unhurt from their… passionate activities. She nodded lazily against his chest and sighed contentedly. His claws ran gently up and down the smoothness of her back, lulling her to sleep and calming his still racing heart. It was hard to believe that it had happened so suddenly… He saved her a portion of his kill as he did every night, hoping to see her, though she didn't always come find him. Then to find out she'd made an effort to seduce him… and that she felt the same for him that he did for her… And now here she lay, her innocence _given_ to him, her _life_ given to him, as she agreed to become his mate. He smiled as he smelled her scent changing from maiden to mother, nearly laughed that he though he was destined to remain alone and unloved for the rest of his life. Now he had a woman, and soon would have a pup, and more if the fates were willing. How quickly life can change in the course of only an hour. Reveling in his new found joy, he found peace enough to actually sleep for the first time in months and not just deeply meditate during the night.

When he woke in the morning, he believed he had dreamed the whole thing. Rin was not in his arms, though his clothing and armor were scattered as if he had made love to her, and of course he was completely nude. He cursed under his breath and set about redressing himself and moving on, and then something caught his eye and he got no further than tying his juban into place. There in the grass was the hair ornament that Rin had worn when she came to him the night before. Also he could now scent that she'd been there, could see her footprints in the dewy grass, and he went to find her.

Rin was bathing in the stream, standing in a sunny spot as she poured handfuls of cold water over her body. She made no effort to dry herself, other than a few shakes to each of her limbs, and when she stepped onto the bank her mate was there to greet her with a smile. He twirled the hair ornament in his hand, "Let me put that wet hair up for you." She turned her back to him, a blush dusting her cheeks, allowing her lord to twist her sopping hair into a bun at the back of her head, then he skewered it through with hair ornament to hold it in place. She turned back to him and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Good morning, my mate," she said with a bright smile.

"This one thought he dreamed the whole thing when he didn't find you in his arms. Rin should have awoken this Sesshomaru, he would have taken her to a hot spring rather than a cold creek." His normally stoic face was unable to hide the grin of happiness that adorned his lips. He squeezed her hand as she slid it into his. "Rin carries this one's first born within her." His other hand traced the jagged lines on her cheeks, thought to ask one of his servants what they knew of tattooing and wondered if it could be done to Rin's face.

"Then everything I have ever hoped and wished for has finally come true," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

His arms came around her delicate frame and he kissed the top of her soggy head, sighed happily and said softly, "Me too, Rin."


	2. In the Darkness I see Your Face

***I don't own the series InuYasha or the characters within***

* * *

_A/N: This is a Gift!Fic for my friend RavynSkye, who always manages to find the absolute BEST Sess/Rin fan arts/fics/AMVs/etc. for me to squee over! Heard this song and thought immediately of Sess, hope you enjoy it bb! (sorry it took me THREE GODDAMNED WEEKS to finish it up, but I really suck at keeping Sess in character)_

**_****WARNING! Hot sex with a DOG DEMON in his CANINE FORM. AKA-BEASTIALITY! If it's going to squick you DON'T READ, and certainly don't leave a nasty review since I AM WARNING FOR IT!****_ **

* * *

Inspired by the song "Come Again" by Damn Yankees

* * *

_I was a loner, cruisin' with the wind…  
I wasn't lookin' when you pulled me in.  
I had to leave you, like I always did.  
You knew damn well I'd come again…_

He stood on the outskirts of the village, senses on overload; scenting, tasting, all but physically touching her. His disciplined focus was solely on her, weeding out her essence from all the other things that came to him on the night breeze. How many years had it been now? How long had it been since he'd gotten a proper smell of her? Had he been a lesser being he might have groaned at the memory of the touch of her hand in his the last time he'd seen her… a touch that was rough from her work in Kaede's garden, but full of a special tenderness that she showed only for her Lord. _It's been far too long,_ he thought to himself. And tonight, if the gods were willing, he wasn't going to ever leave her again. Sensing that now was the time, he took the first step towards her run down home, his jet black boots moving silently in the soft dirt beneath him.

_Now I'm falling where I've never been.  
My resistance is wearing thin…  
Somewhere in the distance, like a long lost friend,  
Lord, here I come again._

Sesshomaru had spent the past few years warring with himself, ever since he'd realized what his true feelings for Rin were now that the distraction of Naraku was out of the way. Part of him raged, 'You cannot be in love with a human! A human _child_ no less! No human will ever taint the blood of _my_ line again!' Part of him raged, 'You cannot abandon the only thing to ever bring you joy in this world! You cannot think of Rin and not _feel_ how your heart warms and your lips almost curl! You cannot look into Rin's eyes and not _see_ what is already there, waiting for both of you!' On and on his inner conflict went, to the point that it was impossible for him to even visit her anymore, opting instead to send Jaken to provide her with the gifts he so desperately wanted her to have. He took his frustration and anger and aggression out on his enemies. He had resumed the mantle of his title and told himself that all these new battles were to show that he had refocused himself on the Western Lands; that he was no longer an absent ruler or a figurehead. Later, he would know that all the battles he fought with his sword were not only to let the world know he was lording over his domain again, but he also fought with time; he was giving Rin time to grow up, giving her time to eliminate the 'child' part of the now winning side of his moral equation.

Just as his warring halves began to come to some kind of agreement (yes she was meant for him and no it didn't matter anymore to _him_ that she was human, but damn he didn't want to have to put up with every demon in the world looking down on him as they had his father!), his mother came out of nowhere with a little advice. She said he didn't have time to waste deciding whether or not to take the girl she saved as his mate. "A human's lifetime is a blink of an eye to us. Don't waste your time attempting to do what's right by others, do what gives _you_ the greatest happiness and don't ever look back." She held out a small, dark colored, irregular cut stone on a fine silver chain. "You'll know what to do when the time is right, my son." Her eyes softened a little. "Don't wait too long."

Now as he strode through her garden, he could feel the jewel swinging back and forth from his long fingers. He was done trying to keep up the façade of being a demon who was completely cold both inside and out, was done denying himself happiness when even his mongrel half breed half-brother had found it in the modern miko, was done spending his nights alone and wanting to be with her, _aching_ and _needing_ to be with her, with Rin…

Sesshomaru could sense she was still awake, as she was most nights when she wasn't tending to some random ill villager. He could smell that she was grinding herbs into the medicines she used to keep others healthy. His heart thumped in his chest at the thought of how surprised she would be to see him after all this time. He wondered what she would look like now that his only recent memory of her was when she had just begun to sprout breasts and hips. Involuntarily, his breath quickened as he topped the small hill, and he could at last see the top of her dark head through the window, jostling with the effort of her grinding. Sesshomaru moved his feet faster, suddenly lit inside with such fierce desire to see her that he was stunned to feel tears burning behind his amber depths… _My little girl…_ _  
_

Rin had taken the crushed herbs she was currently working with and began to grind them finer, trying to turn crumbled leaves into something akin to powder. She wiped the sweat from her brow and stretched her back a little. Judging by the amount of oil in the lamp, it was just about time to call it a night, and she decided after this round of pulverizing she would ready herself for bed. Then a cool wind blew through her window, and her mouth went dry… Rin had crummy human senses, but she had a spectacular memory. That scent… Her hair stood up on the back of her neck. She could _smell_ her Lord, and if _she_ could smell him, he had to be close. She stood up without regard to the mortar and pestle in her lap, spilling the dried herbs all over the floor in front of her. Her bare feet slapped across the floor quickly as she raced to jam her feet into her zori and raise the mat at the door. Rin's heart pounded as she lifted the bamboo drape out of the way, and only a few steps away stood her savior, resplendent in his shining silks and the long fluffy pelt she used to cuddle up with when she was a child wandering faithfully behind him.

_Been so long since I've seen you girl,  
Swear I've been around the world…  
Every room is an empty space;  
In the darkness I see your face…_

Her features, refined into that of a young woman and no longer a child's visage, were bathed in cool moonlight, and her expression was the same as it'd always been when she regarded her Lord; she wore a face that spoke of love filled admiration and awe. Sesshomaru's stomach flipped when he saw the first sparkle of tears in her muddy brown depths… Was she mad at him for staying away so long? Was she relieved? Did she even feel the same way as he did?

"My Lord," she said as her voice threatened to crack, "I'm so happy you're here." That first diamond droplet rolled down her cheek. "Please, come inside?"

In a flash he was in front of her, one arm around her back and the other cradling her head to his pectoral, the highest spot she could reach on him, even after she reached her adult height. She gave a short gasp, and then fell apart in his grasp, sobbing into the chest that used to protect her as she slept when she was little. Sesshomaru nearly whined as her arms wound around him, trembling, but squeezing him tightly to her.

His chest was thundering… he'd never felt like this before; so wrapped up in the moment, in her… in Rin. All he was doing was holding her and he felt permeated by everything about her. He could feel her own racing heartbeat, could feel her body shaking with emotion, could scent her relief and her love and nervousness. "This one… _I_ …" His stoic demeanor cracked as he took a shuddering breath, registered the divine feeling of her body heat, then lowered his face into her hair, unable to utter the words he'd tattooed on his soul once he'd finally made up his mind about her.

"Shh," she soothed through her happy tears. It was as if Rin knew what was racing through his mind and his heart, and she saved him from forcing him to say anything he wasn't quite yet ready to speak aloud. "My Lord, let us go inside."

Before she could breathe another word, he said, "Rin… Allow this Sesshomaru to make you his mate." He pulled away a little from her, watched as she raised her head and met his gaze. Honey colored eyes stared down at her pretty face, waiting anxiously for the answer that could finally set his soul free.

Her lips curled and she began to speak. The scent of her joy and the beginnings of arousal floated to his nose as she replied, "My Lord, Rin has always been yours… Rin has only been waiting for you to claim what rightfully belongs to you." In the blink of an eye, she was lifted from the ground and his mouth was crushed to hers. The kiss began awkwardly, but it didn't matter. Instinct took over and it was soon perfect and right and all they either one could have ever hoped for. Moments later, they parted, panting, their foreheads resting against each other. "Sesshomaru-sama… Rin loves you very much," she breathed.

"Do you love this Sesshomaru as you would love a mortal man? As you would a husband?" It was the last thing he needed to know to be sure, to be absolutely certain he wasn't making some kind of irrevocable error.

He was surprised when she gave a quiet giggle as he carried her into her house. "Rin could never love any mortal man. Rin's heart has been in Sesshomaru-sama's hands since the day he raised her in the forest."

Sesshomaru set his girl on her feet, then showed her the jewel his mother had given him. "This is a shard of the Meidou Seiki." He fingered the chain a moment, then continued, "It will halt your aging, and we can be together until the end of time…" He watched as a loving smile dawned across her face, and her hands came to his, guiding the chain up and over her head. As soon as it settled around her neck it thumped, and in a flash of light the chain seemed to melt and soak into her skin, leaving only the jewel, which was more slowly absorbed. In its place was a small tattoo like image that appeared to be a sapphire colored crescent moon, right in the center of Rin's chest. Sesshomaru's long fingers traced the shape, then he knelt right there in the genkan and kissed her at that most sacred place. He looked up into her face. "Even then, it appears that hahaue knew your place in this one's life."

Rin sighed as her fingers ran gently through his long silver tresses. "Rin has waited for Sesshomaru-sama for so long. Rin never knew if he was coming back, but she couldn't even think of giving herself to anyone else." She felt him removing her sandals, his sword calloused hand lingering a bit at the swell of her calf. "Rin supposes she doesn't have to worry about it any longer, does she?" She grinned as she looked down at her Lord's head.

The Inu no Taisho lifted his bride from the genkan to the floor, then answered, "No, Rin. Our union will be for eternity, just as you wished when you were small." In seconds he was at her side again, and she blushed crimson as his deadly teeth nibbled on her sensitive earlobe. Her Lord's large hand smoothed over the rough white linen of her miko's top, feeling of her back and slipping tenderly down to the soft swelling curve of her bottom. He gave a gentle experimental squeeze, and when Rin gasped in delight, he leaned down and took command of her mouth, pouring everything he couldn't say into his kiss.

_When I finally get my hands on you  
Tell you what I'm gonna do…  
Lay you down, strip you bare,  
Make love to you till the morning comes around._

The breathless woman in his strong arms practically ripped herself away from his lips, eyes hooded and dark. "Please… Rin has waited so long…" She had taken hold of his hand and brought it to her breast. "Rin wants you… Rin _loves you_ …" She continued to drown in the amber eyes she so often dreamed of. After a moment, Sesshomaru thumbed over her hard little nipple, then reached down and grabbed the ties on her hakema and pulled them loose. A little shaking and the garment puddled at her feet, her white hakui coming to just above her knees.

With the sanguine pants now out of the way, Sesshomaru's nose was assaulted by Rin's very obvious scent of arousal, and not thinking too much about it, he dipped his non-clawed regenerated left hand down and roughly cupped her femininity, teasing her outer lips with his slender middle finger. The spike in her scent caused him to take a sharp breath, and then he felt small hands at his own waist, frantically untying the far too long sash that held his swords at his hip. When they clattered to the floor, he left them, removing his hands from his still-so-little girl only to help her unwind, unknot and untie the fasteners of his armor and silks.

Her hut was filled the sound of their breath, each panting in eager anticipation and sheer hurry; the thud of demon steel landing in the genkan and the slap of leather skirting smacking the wall as it was flung blindly, the soft swish of silk slipping to the floor… Sesshomaru could hear the hammering of both their hearts, ironically in time with each other, and he felt his beast inside purring with the rightness of all that was happening around him.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, staring apprehensively at his fundoshi, eyes flicking around trying to find the end of it so she could unwind it from his ready loins. He smirked, raised his clawed hand and sliced the thing away in a single stroke. Now he stood only in his glaring white juban, just like her. She looked up at him just as her Lord sliced the tie at her own waist away, and then she watched as her Sesshomaru-sama kneeled down in front of her, his honeyed gaze holding her eyes as he parted her robe. His mouth slowly opened and then closed around her small tan nipple…

"Ohhh…" she keened, a trembling hand coming to rest on top of his head, and then sliding over and down to his shoulder, then she did it again and again, petting him as he paid homage to her immaculate endowments. Finally he closed his eyes as his large hands tenderly cupped and pushed her perfect globes together… He moved between each breast, licking and sucking and nipping, his ripe and heavy member throbbing with every gasp and whine she offered to his ears. Rin's back arched into him, telling him without words to take more, and he did, hungrily.

Sesshomaru's olfactory senses were completely blown. Rin's sweet wanton scent permeated his very _soul_ now. His beast snidely chastised him for ever having left the girl in this place _for any reason_ , and seemed smugly pleased that the Aristocratic Assassin had finally gone to retrieve her. ' _ **You're lucky she didn't give herself to a human… She**_ **could** _ **have you know…'**_ his beast commented as Sesshomaru pressed her to step back a few paces until her back was solidly against the wall. ' _Shut up',_ his consciousness told his beast as he gave Rin's breast a final _slurp_.

Rin wondered why he'd backed her into the wall, and then it became blissfully apparent. The demon lord gripped her waist, sliding her up the smooth wooden panel, kissing a trail from her breasts and down her stomach as he raised her from the floor. He briefly pinned her with one hand to the wall, threading first one arm, then the other under her legs, then continued to elevate her until her thighs rested on his shoulders. This put her dripping open pinkness right before his hungry jaws, and the beast forced a pleased growl from Sesshomaru's chest. He slid his thumbs up to spread her completely, and he surveyed her damp folds with keen eyes, a sharp nose, and gentle licks. " _Gods_ Rin.." the demon Lord murmured as he took in her strong aroma. Delving in slowly with his long rough tongue, he savored her intense flavor, and for the first time, he was more than happy to follow in his father's footsteps. Sesshomaru signed the characters of his name over her softest flesh as he slid a finger into her strangling channel. When he felt her barrier still partially in place, he switched hands and used a claw to quickly sever the flesh away. When the blood of her virginity rolled down, he lapped at her tenderly until it was gone, running his long wet muscle up inside her to heal the damage.

The swift sting of the loss of her seal was quickly replaced with mind numbing pleasure. " _Kami-sama!_ " Rin cried out as her head lolled back. The girl was tingling and trembling, so warm and feeling as if she were buzzing deep inside. And though she hadn't looked down to find out, she was pretty sure she was _drenching_ her Lord's face with the juices he coaxed from her. Rin gasped in delight when his tongue slid out and was replaced by two fingers pumping steadily. When Sesshomaru found the place inside her that was raised and different from the rest of her interior, she shrieked out and begged, "Please! More!" Her fingers buried themselves in his silvery hair, and he added a third finger to her welcoming sheath. His nibbles to her tight little nubbin were electrifying, and she was surprised to feel herself shivering so soon around his digits.

Sesshomaru was trying to stretch her gently but quickly, all while making her as wet as possible to ease his imminent entry. Long slender fingers felt the girl's involuntary spasms, and he knew it wouldn't be long now… He curled his fingertips up and pressed and kneaded little circles into her raised and sacred spot. Her voice seemed to go up an octave as he stroked her relentlessly there, and the wetness that came only alerted him that she was certainly very close… Rin would soon finally grant him the first of countless orgasms he'd yearned to give her. He closed his eyes and burned all of this into his memory, and he rumbled against the velvety pink petals of her untried flesh, "Come for me, sweet one."

Rin was panting so hard and fast, cradling his head to her sex as she hoarsely whispered, "Yess! Rin will come for you, my Lord! Rin is coming! Rin… is… Unnnnhhhggg!" Her pale, firm thighs clamped down over Sesshomaru's pointed ears, her entire body writhing against the southern wall of her hut. Her breath stopped, and her shoulders were raising and thumping back, creating an uneven rhythm in the otherwise silence of the room. With a gasp, she took in a deep breath, only to expel it immediately in a needy moan that drowned out the pleased rumble of the demon between her legs.

Sesshomaru felt as she began to come back to earth, her fingers letting up and loosing from his mane. He slipped his fingers out one at a time, and then he eventually lowered her back to the floor, where she collapsed against his chest in a sated and blissful heap. His arms came around her, and he hefted her up once more, this time getting up and walking them to where she already had her futon laid out and ready for bed. He cradled Rin to him as he settled them both into the soft mattress, another one of the luxuries he'd made sure she had. He laid next to her, both of them still in their under robes, and stroked her raven hair as she caught her breath.

Sesshomaru took in the simple dwelling around him. The little hut was clean but tiny, and his eyes flicked to her substandard dishes and cooking utensils… _'She belongs in a palace, not a shack like this,'_ he thought as his claws drifted through her tresses. He saw the chest he'd sent to her last year, ornate and ostentatious in a humble home such as hers. It was intricately carved and inlaid with abalone, ivory, pearl and exquisitely painted with scenes from his ancestral home on the mainland. He'd told Jaken to tell her it was a container to store her finest things, and yet again he remarked to himself that she (and her custom trunk) belonged in a palace, and he made up his mind that he was going to mark her tonight and take her home to his shiro where he could indulge her every desire.

Rin's earthy brown eyes grabbed his attention, and he focused solely on her. "Are you alright, little one?" As soon as the endearment slipped out, he regretted it. She was indeed still small compared to him, but it had such a childish connotation to it that he wondered if he hadn't insulted her. When her scent remained full of love and adoration, he relaxed.

"Yes," she smiled. "Rin has never…" she blushed adorably, turning her face slightly into his chest, "Rin has never… _so hard_ … before…" The young woman watched as his hard and stoic face softened ever so slightly. In that moment, she thought she'd never seen a more handsome thing in her entire life, and she was compelled to lean over and cup his cheek, then she raised up from the bed and caught his lips in a slow and lazy kiss.

When Sesshomaru pulled away, he stroked her cheek with one of his elegant fingers. "You will feel such ecstasy every time we participate in our bedroom activities." He purred as he felt her hands touching his bare chest. "Although I must inform you, such activities will not be limited to only our bedroom."

Rin giggled as he licked her throat from her collarbone to her chin. Though his face remained emotionless, she saw in his eyes the smile his face refused to display. It was then that she felt his maleness bump against the soft skin of her thigh, and she looked down at it. "Rin believes," she husked, trailing her hand down his tight stomach, "that it is time for Rin to make herself familiar with her Lord's body."

Sesshomaru watched as she scooted down from his arms, wriggling down his side as she gently rolled him to his back. While he knew she had seen his member before, he was certain she'd never seen it like _this,_ and he wondered briefly what she planned to do to him, being untrained as she was. Small hands first combed through wiry, coarse, opalescent curls, and she felt softly of his length before gently cradling his balls in her palm. The demon was soon noodle limp (except for _one_ place) and the girl looked up at him.

"Will you show Rin how…?" she asked as she encircled him and pumped experimentally. Without a word, Sesshomaru reached down and covered her hand with his, guiding her to rotate and squeeze on the upstroke, then softly stroke back down, pulling his foreskin down while once again gripping him at the very root before repeating the motion all over again. Once she was stroking him the way he liked, he guided her other hand to gently roll his testes and tease his sensitive sack with her nimble little fingers. Satisfied that she now knew what she was doing, he laid back let his mouth hang open as he simply enjoyed her sweet, sweet touches.

The young woman looked at the phallus in her hand, marveling at the appearance of it. By nature her Lord was a pale complexioned male. His skin barely held any tint or color at all, not even so much as a sun tan at the exposed parts of his body. Yet here in her hands she had proof that he could change colors, at least in this most specific of places. He was much darker here than anywhere else on his body, and he'd even taken on a color that bordered the line between pink and purple. The crazy vein that traveled his length was a dark and seething red. Though his rainbow of colors made her think of late summer wildflowers, she found nothing flowery or feminine about the flesh she caressed. Sesshomaru was virile and strong and the most masculine being that came to her mind. He was iron covered in soft velvet, and even his scent reminded her slightly of his armor, the leather smell having sunk into his core after wearing it perpetually after such a long time. Rin held him in her mind as masculinity incarnate. When he growled because of her sinful strokes, his rumbling only solidified that ideal.

"Can Rin… Can Rin _taste_?"

At first he just stared at her, unsure how to answer. _Of course_ , he _wanted_ her to taste him. He wanted her to be able to deep throat him the way he'd heard some females liked to do. But he knew she wasn't experienced in this realm of talents, and he certainly wasn't going to make her do anything she wasn't comfortable with. Though she had asked if she could taste him, he wanted to be sure it was her desire to do so, because he loved her so much that he would not order her to something like that for him. He met her gaze and said, "Do as you please."

Holding his erect flesh very still, she ran her teasing pink tongue out to give a tentative lick…

Sesshomaru studied the wet muscle lolling from her mouth, making out each individual tastebud as he zeroed in on it. He saw as more saliva welled up from inside her warm, wet, pink cavern… noted its gleam in the dying lamplight and watched as the flesh moved and jerked with her nervous impulses, staring helplessly as she leaned forward to touch herself to him…

When Rin's tongue finally made contact with his warm spongy tip, she could taste the salt of his pre-emissions, taste that outdoorsy scent that she always associated with him, and she closed her eyes as she raised her head and opened her mouth wider, tilting her face downward in order to take him into her loving jaws.

Sesshomaru's mouth fell open, his golden eyes softly closed, and a purr rumbled through his entire body at the feel of her pleasing him orally. He would never have made her do this for him, but now that she was doing it, and of her own accord, he was _extremely pleased_ with how she was making him feel. It had been many, many years since he'd been treated so tenderly concerning this part of his being. The demon lord was losing himself to her loving caress. "Yesssssssss Rrrrrrrrinnnnn…" he growled in appreciation.

Drooling all the while over and around him, the young miko held him gently as her dark head bobbed up and down. After a few moments, she felt his hands on her again, wordlessly instructing her to stroke what she couldn't fit into her mouth. Then he hissed and rumbled, "My scrote Rin… touch there too, sweetness…" With gentle fingers, she coddled and teased him there as well, mesmerized by the feeling of his coarse silvery curls so different from the shining silk of his head. Her lord gave a choked gasp and she felt him begin to tremble. There was a ripping sound, and she saw from the corner of her eyes that he'd sunk his claws into her bed, shredding the fabric and exposing the downy feathers within. While the sight and feel of her lord transforming into this desperate creature somewhat startled her, she was indeed very happy with herself, that she could bring him to such physical bliss with hardly any knowledge of such things (despite one or two of her friends telling her about their own escapades with their husbands). The sudden realization of what they were doing here in her hut hit her, and it was then that she found herself aroused by her actions and a quiet moan erupted from her around his member.

The vibration of her voice went right through him, and Sesshomaru bit his lip to keep from crying out like a woman. _**So good,**_ the Beast within him murmured. _**Our Bitch is sooo damn good to us…**_ "Soooo gooooood, Rrrrrriiiinnnnn…" he said through clenched teeth, both agreeing with his beast and acknowledging his girl's actions.

Sensing it was her noises that had prompted such a response, Rin closed her eyes and allowed her moans and other sounds of her own pleasure come to him, to feed his fire and hopefully make him feel as incredible as he'd made her feel. She quickened her pace, squeezed and touched a little more forcefully, all trying to hasten his eventual end and give him the exhilaration of his release.

Sesshomaru knew what she was trying to do, but minutes before she could finish him off, he gently nudged her away from him. Sitting up, he sliced through her under robe and grabbed her a little harder than he meant to, whipping his own juban off as he positioned her on her hands and knees before him. "Let me in, sweet one," Sesshomaru purred as he gathered her wetness and placed himself just outside her entrance.

"Ha-hai, my Lord," she whispered, shaking from anticipation, but not fear or anxiety. Just as he slid slowly inside of her, the lamp burned out, leaving them to complete their unholy union in complete darkness. Rin could feel him more acutely than ever, the sudden lack of light forcing her to concentrate on what he was doing inside and around her. She felt fingertips dance lightly down underneath of her, landing on her pink pearl; she felt his body curl around her back and lethal fangs settle at her shoulder. The young woman whimpered out of sheer desire, and when she felt his growl penetrate her entire body, she groaned, "Pleeease… Please make Rin yours, Sesshomaru-sama…"

Sesshomaru's hips ground against her, his tip kissing the mouth of her womb, then he withdrew slowly and slid back in, absolutely enthralled with the feel of her wrapped around him finally. Her easy submission to him, the desire he scented in her, the love he heard in her voice when she spoke… it was all a balm to his hurting soul and mind, and the traces of guilt he felt at leaving her here in this village was soon wiped away. It was clear she held nothing against him and his leaving her here had no effect on her feelings for him. For the first time in a long time, he felt like everything was just as it should be, and he proceeded to love her without the stupid emotional baggage he'd been hauling around with him for years now. It was as if it was never there, and as he began to set the rhythm that would see them both to satisfaction, he knew it would never be there again. Sesshomaru now threw himself wholeheartedly into the deflowering of his human mate…

Rin couldn't seem to catch her breath as he plundered her body for all she was worth. She couldn't imagine anything feeling as good as his mouth on her tender woman's flesh, but this… this was just as glorious, if not more so, then his previous touches to her. The keening young woman could feel him so deep inside her, and while at first it was a little uncomfortable, it certainly hadn't hurt (likely due to him removing the remainder of her virginal seal with his sharp claw), and now she felt pleasantly stretched and filled and so wonderfully warm and _wanted, desired, needed_ … She felt extremely feminine and wanton in his sinful embrace instead of plain and meek as the villagers beheld her. The twisting pleasure that had settled once more in her gut was nearly ready to snap again, and as if he knew, Rin heard her lord above and behind her, "Come Rin… Come for your lord, grant me your sweet cum once more, little one…" Both his hands now rested at her hips and his voice was beginning to sound different, like just before he transformed…

The Beast was fighting Sesshomaru for control of their body… Sesshomaru insisted that the Beast stay where he was, let the humanoid form complete the mating and when Rin was more comfortable, the demon inside could take her and mark her himself at another time. However, the Beast wasn't having it. He forced his way forward, transforming large hands into big furry paws, took Sesshomaru's slender face and pushed out a long muzzle with dripping, sharp teeth… Smooth, pale skin soon went shaggy with moonlit hair. A tail sprouted seemingly from nowhere, and below him, Rin became very aware that a certain appendage had morphed into something altogether different. With the last of his consciousness, he rumbled, "Don't look."

Though it was dark, Rin's eyes had finally adjusted to the absence of light in her home. While she was a little frightened, she had implicit trust in him, but when she caught sight of their shadow on the wall, her breath hitched in a different way at the sight of what was obviously now a very large dog on top of her. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated instead on what she was feeling and not so much what she'd just seen.

The Beast could feel Sesshomaru's anxiety, and he said internally, _**Don't worry, I won't hurt her or scare her…**_ The Beast couldn't help the snarling though, she was so damned _tight_ around him, and his instinct to mark her when they would soon both come was _so strong_ that he simply couldn't hold back his thundering growls. He knew by her scent that she'd seen their shadow and he expected her to remain quiet and fearful. However, his perfect human bitch surprised him when her voice rejoined his, and she was _begging_ him no less… begging for him to _make her come!_

"My lord!" she cried as furry flanks tickled her thighs with their endless motions, further stimulating her already wound-too-tightly body. "Unnng, please! Make Rin come! Make Rin your mate!" The… _dog cock_ inside of her pulsed with her words, seeming to grow a smidge _larger_ , and she felt the Beast bay out loudly as his frenzied pace increased. Then all at once, the tension inside broke, and her eyes flashed open, seeing nothing but white as her body tumbled over the edge and into the dizzying delirium of ecstasy as she convulsed against the dog demon's chest. Rin's tender pink insides shivered and clamped down over and over, her natural wetness dribbling down and out onto the bed. "Sesssssssshoouuumaaaaruuuu!" she cried out, feeling her demon lover lick her from the middle of her back all the way up to her shoulder.

Just as she felt herself beginning to fall from the wondrous heights he'd sent her to, hungry jaws slammed deep down into her soft shoulder, and rather than the pain she expected, another super intense orgasm washed over her. Rin screamed and cried and jerked under the Beast's paws. She felt him pumping hot jets of cum deep into her trembling sheath, felt his huge dog cock swelling and knotting inside her, and then when her flesh was released, her ears popped as her transformed lord _howled_ into the night.

The villagers woke with a start and InuYasha came running with Tetsusaiga in hand, half asleep and not registering that it was Rin's blood he was scenting as he scanned the darkness trying to pinpoint the sound's location. When he saw the shimmering red of youki coming from Rin's hut, he smirked and sheathed his sword. "S'alright, everyone!" he called to the men who'd gathered near the bell tower with assorted weapons. "Everything's okay, just go on home!"

"What was that!" someone called out. "Are we safe?" another voice shouted.

"Yeah, it's just my brother, takin' his mate… finally…" The village men gaped at him, then looked toward the direction the hanyou gestured to. A collective murmur of relief spread through them and they disbanded, leaving InuYasha to grin to himself as he watched the red cloud slowly fade. His hands shoved into his red sleeves, he said to himself, "Finally, you bastard. She's been waitin' long enough I think." He walked back to his own house and greeted his mate at the door, shushing her and the pup and explaining that she'd probably have to find a new assistant miko in the morning.

Inside Rin's tiny hut, the Beast lapped the blood from her shoulder and closed her wounds that made up her mate mark. He nosed her neck tenderly and gave a single lick to her throat before partially transforming back. He'd taken on a more human appearance, but was still covered in soft hair, his face no longer canine but somewhere between that and human. His eyes still glowed red and teal, but his voice was Sesshomaru's when he spoke. "Are you… alright, Rin?" he panted. Rin nodded her head, not yet able to speak. "I will roll us to our sides." He gripped her tummy with a large furry hand fell as gently as possible to his left, then cradled her sweat covered body to his as he purred behind her.

Rin drifted in and out of sleep for the next few minutes. She was completely exhausted and thoroughly sated. If she slept for the next three days she didn't think she'd even care. Finally after a while, she felt smooth skin against hers once more. Not long after that, she felt her lord- no, _her mate_ \- slip from inside of her and roll to his back, reaching for a blanket that sat wadded up and shoved out of the way. He covered them both in it as mokomoko slithered over to serve as a pillow. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her again and placed a gentle kiss to her temple. "Sleep now, my mate." Running true to form, she obeyed his command, and they slumbered easy through the rest of the night.

The next morning when they awoke, Sesshomaru told her to dress in the finest kimono she had, despite her protests of not being able to simply just pick up and leave the villagers without at least finding a replacement for her. Jaken had arrived with Ah-Un, and InuYasha came down with Miroku. The three of them packed up the medicinal herbs and supplies and carted them up to Kagome, and once all of Rin's personal belongings were packed into her ornate chest, he destroyed the hut.

When the dust cleared, Rin shouted, "Sesshomaru-sama! Why did you do that? Someone could have used it for themselves!"

With a glance to her, he said, "No human will want a home that a demon has rutted in, Rin." He sheathed Bakusaiga and offered her his hand. "It is time we went home now."

"May Rin at least say goodbye?" she asked quietly, afraid he would deny her because of her outburst over the hut.

"Don't dawdle," he said as he gave her a single nod. He waited patiently beside the dragonette as he watched her go from hut to hut, staying a little longer at the homes of her friends. When InuYasha and Kagome and their pup escorted her back to Sesshomaru, he observed how beautiful she was in the light of day, dressed in the appropriate silk and finery that she deserved, and wondered when it was that he first felt he loved her. His brother told him that if he ever treated her badly he would be hunted down, and Kagome told them that they were welcome to visit any time and for any reason. Then Rin turned to him, and he hefted her onto Ah-Un's back, nestled into the saddle between the thick cords of the twin-headed dragon's muscular necks and the tied down chest. He lingered a moment, and she gave him a warm sweet smile, her hand coming up and gently touching the stripes on his face.

_I wasn't lookin' when you pulled me in…_

As hard as it was to keep from absolutely devouring her body right there in front of them all and thoroughly love her all over again, he managed to reign in his desire (though InuYasha smirked upon scenting it) and simply cover her hand with his. When he pulled away, he placed a kiss in her palm, and then they were off, Jaken sputtering and racing along behind them.

"Milord!" Jaken cried as he finally caught up to them. "Since we're walking, shouldn't Rin be walking as well?" Usually the girl only rode when Sesshomaru intended to fly, or if she was ill or injured.

Sesshomaru stopped. Without looking back at his retainer he said, "You will address her as Rin-sama, and she is in a delicate condition, and therefore will ride."

"D-d-delicate condition?" the imp stuttered.

Gold eyes turned to Rin. "She carries this one's offspring, Jaken. She will ride." A smile spread over his young bride's face as they continued westward. Inside Sesshomaru's heart, the warring voices were gone, the guilt and grief and worry were gone, and all that remained was the warmth and rightness of his love for Rin, and the love that she so willingly returned. For the first time in decades, he felt at peace, and he looked forward to finally going home… with the beginnings of his new family.


	3. One of These Days

***I don't own the series InuYasha or the characters within***

* * *

A/N: Was listening to some Pink Floyd (Pulse concert) and was inspired by the song "One of These Days". I haven't written a dark fic in a long time, and this basically wrote itself in about 20 minutes. Hope you enjoy it, and happy fluff is sure to return soon :D (and in good Pink Floyd tradition, if you go to youtube and search for "One of These Days Pulse" the song should align with how long it takes you to read this!)

* * *

Every day was the same damn thing: three piece suit and tie, overseeing unimportant things with unimportant people, struggling to find recognition in his baby brother's shadow for the things he did right over and over again, but instead finding chastisement in the very few things he did wrong. After a long disappointing day at the corporation he hated, he went home every night to a dark and nearly bare apartment, one so small he didn't even have a bed, he simply slept on the small couch.

Day after day after day it was the same. Days so horrible he longed for death, and nights so lonely all he could do was cry. Then came the girl. Nothing more than a badly beaten street walker he'd taken up to his room (for that's all it really was) and cleaned up. She thanked him with a blow job, and then had come to visit him every evening after that. She'd given him hope, brightened the darkness, made his nights a little better so that the days improved a little too; she'd given him something to look forward to… And more than that, she loved him, though he was sure there was nothing left about him to love. And then one night, she'd brought some magic for both of them…

He remembered sinking to the floor with his belt strapped tight around his bicep, his little concubine telling him to jerk it as tight as he could while she guided the needle into his arm… And as soon as it hit he was addicted. Everything he hated about his life was gone, everything he resented swept away by the warmed poison shooting through his veins… Sesshomaru was finally free.

Rin took hers in the inner thigh, a little trickle of blood rolling down, then consumed by her lover. They lost themselves to each other and the sweet nothingness that ran rampant in their bodies, free from every judgmental glance, every disapproving stare, free from spoiled siblings and arrogant parents… from God Himself… They reveled in their temporary peace.

In the morning, Sesshomaru shoved a fistful of cash into Rin's hand and told her to stock them up on whatever it was she'd brought him. Their destiny was sealed.

In the weeks that followed, Sesshomaru began to follow the downward spiral of addiction: showing up to work late and unprepared, losing clients left and right because he just didn't care anymore; his brother taking over the company as Daddy Taisho became frustrated with his oldest son. Sesshomaru didn't care, he had Rin and he had heroin, and with that he had happiness.

Then came the night when Rin overdosed… He raced to the hospital carrying her in his arms, running bare chested and barefoot down the busiest street in town, eyes full of tears and glazed over as he ran. The emergency room doctors advised them both to get treatment. "One of these days you'll have an accidental overdose like this and you won't live through it," they'd said.

When Rin had recovered, they made an effort to not shoot up so often, keeping it to once or twice a week, and with the saved money move to a better part of town, start a new life together… maybe get married. But when no one would hire Rin because of her criminal record as a prostitute, and because everyone at Daddy Taisho's company now looked down on Sesshomaru at every project he handled, it wasn't long before they were back at it five and six nights a week.

It was now winter. Christmas was spent shooting up watching "It's a Wonderful Life" and eating fried spam from a crusty skillet on a single burner hot plate. Their faces were sunken in, Rin's ribs clearly visible in the light of the leaning Christmas tree… What started out as magical was beginning to turn oh-so-sour. Sesshomaru fixed a fresh syringe and offered it to her. "You take half and I'll take half," he said as he kissed her. It was pure stuff (after all, it was Christmas) and half would be plenty to send them high enough to sing with the angels. Rin, who was no longer whoring herself out, waited for her fiancé to tie her arm good and tight before she brought the needle into the now well used area between her bicep and forearm. Just as she pressed the plunger in, she sneezed, and ended up shooting the whole rocket straight into her veins. With a gasp and a gurgle, she fell forward into Sesshomaru's chest, gave a wheezy cough, and died in his lap, the needle still dangling in her arm.

There was no funeral. She was cremated and Sesshomaru had her ashes turned into a lab created diamond, and he had the diamond placed into a woman's solitaire setting that he wore on a chain around his neck. No one at his father's company said a word of condolence to him. His brother had made some smart ass remark about him being glad the tramp was fuckin' gone, better to get such garbage out of the family before they had a chance to make a baby. Daddy Taisho agreed and gave Sesshomaru a raise simply because that "little whore" was out of his life now for good. The hurtful things Sesshomaru's blood relatives said about the love of his life were imprinted upon him as if they had written the words on his heart with a knife… He would see his sweetheart's honor restored.

After getting good and high, Sesshomaru found the courage to do what he felt needed to be done from day one concerning InuYasha. At first he'd gone over to the bastard's house simply to tell him off, but what ended up happening was far worse than the sober Sesshomaru could have expected. After a very heated argument about Rin, it had turned to blows. And once Sesshomaru's rage kicked in, there was no stopping him. He'd been hurt, abandoned, neglected, and mistreated by his family, at least in his eyes, and when he finally strangled his little brother, he felt a kind of deep victory that he'd never experienced before. He knew he couldn't stop now… he had to finish it all then.

He calmly entered his father's house, using the key Daddy Taisho had given him. He walked calmly into the kitchen, calmly withdrew the largest boning knife he could find, and calmly ascended the grand staircase and calmly murdered his father in his sleep. After it was over, he calmly wiped the blade off and stuck it back in the drawer he'd gotten it from and calmly left.

Now he sits on the thin railing of the balcony of his tiny apartment, belt once more around his arm and syringe at the ready. He's cooked triple tonight, and he intends to join his bride now that the others who have hurt him so bad for so long have been taken care of. He puts the ring that holds Rin's diamond into his mouth as he depresses the poison, and as he nods to the drug, he falls backwards, never feeling the impact that kills him, but instead finding himself in a spirit world in his lover's arms, hearing her sweet voice, and never feeling pain ever, ever again.


	4. Redeemed (Part 1)

***I'll never own InuYasha, or Sesshomaru (dammit all… and the plans I had for that long tall sweet ass lookin bastard…) or any of Rumiko Takahashi's other characters. They are merely my paper dolls. ***

* * *

I cannot allow him to live and I will show no quarter when I destroy him.

The years upon years I have spent grooming myself to be that which my name decrees, "Killing Perfection", will be glaringly apparent at the time of his brutal end. I don't expect to unload everything I know upon this fucking bastard, but he will know when he draws his last breath that he has interfered with the wrong daiyokai.

This whole plot was positively ridiculous. I'd gone off one afternoon tracking Naraku's scent trail. When I returned Jaken was knocked out cold and a ransom note was pinned to his back. It said simply that they had the girl and if I wanted to see her again I would have to bring them an exorbitant amount of money. I jerked Jaken to his feet and shook him awake. Inside my anger was raging. They had taken the only thing I loved and were demanding that I pay to get it back? Had I not trained to carefully guard all my emotions I would have laughed at that. I'll not pay a single coin to get back what belongs to me. Rather the opposite, they will pay me in their blood to make up for their grievous error of meddling in my affairs and disrupting my routine. They will pay for upsetting my little ward.

Now I stand before the place she is trapped in. This castle he has her locked in is flimsy at best. If I have to lay waste to the entire complex in order to find her, it is what I will do. I will smash every wall, crush every stone, splinter every board in order to get to her small body. My human child… For every tear she has shed I will take a life.

Oh look. Here I stand on the edge of wrathful destruction, and he has sent a few measly foot soldiers to attempt to subdue me. My eyes don't stray from the castle gate. With a simple flick of my wrist the whip is at full length and cracks once against the humid night air, and one stroke of it eradicates ten, the return stroke annihilates the rest. What began as a mob of humans screaming their masculine war cries and running flat out at me with an assortment of shit quality weapons ended in a mere moment, with deafening silence reigning afterward. Too easy for I, Sesshomaru. Were it not for this feeble minded fool having taken my ward this would be beneath me.

"Jaken." I know he is there, I can smell his fear as well as the tears he cried on the way here. He is as upset as I, but lacks the discipline to keep from showing it. "Take care of any others that come. I'm going to find her." I extend my only hand and shower the gate in a poisonous spray. The doors begin to melt upon contact. I hear more male cries and then I hear the Staff of Two heads unleashing its fiery breath upon this second wave of idiots. Too easy. Entirely too easy.

The air within the castle complex walls seems somehow heavier than it was where I just came from. I can smell her, faintly. They have tried to wash her scent from here, to block my senses from picking her up. Oh these silly mortals. My powers are beyond all of them; they'll never be able to block her scent from me entirely. I've burned it into my very soul. Regardless of her muddled scent trail, I can smell the one who wrote the note, and that is enough for now. I see more men coming, and I feel my grip on Tokijin tighten. I draw my weapon slowly and intentionally, daring anyone to try and stop me from entering the main building. I see they have me surrounded but I don't care. They are nothing more than insects and I will smite them as such.

I have come as far as I can without decimating this puny army. The first one I lock eyes with instantly begins to tremble in my gaze.

"Move."

He raises his spear, intending to block my path. I wield my weapon with such grace and precision that I manage to slice his fearful head from his body without injuring any of the others. The fact I have spared lives has nothing to do with mercy. I simply do not want to be bothered with any further hindrances. It lands with a soft thud and rolls to the feet of his comrades as his lifeless body drops like a felled tree.

"Move." I don't normally repeat myself. I am making an exception in order to make a point.

The others flee in cowardly silence. My path is quickly cleared of stinking human men, full of pugnacious ire with an undertone of fear. I have no use for men such as these. The scent of the bastard who wrote the note is close. I follow his stench to a quiet room where he sits on a silk covered cushion, sipping calmly at sake.

"Ah! Sesshomaru!" His disrespect is blatant. He will not live long enough to regret his error. I stride towards him, every step closer I become his life shortens. He is smug and arrogant, no better than my half-breed half-brother. "Please join me in a round of sake!"

I have decided that I will take my time with this one. I can smell Rin's flavor all over him. I will exact her revenge on him for her. I sheath my weapon as mokomoko uncoils from my shoulder, shooting across the expanse of the room to strangle him slowly. I feel my eyes narrow to slits. I feel the anger within me boiling and churning in my stomach. It is taking everything in me to not transform. I will not lend the pleasure of destroying this presumptuous ass to my demon. He could not ever fully appreciate the idiot's death as I will. And I will.

"You have taken something that belongs to me, and I have come to retrieve it." His face is turning from pink to red. He is struggling for breath. I am smiling inside at the sounds of his choked gasps and his endlessly clawing hands as he tries to pry my furry pelt from his throat. It dangles him high in the air, and then in an instant releases him and is back in its place. He lands with a sickening crunch. I have broken his arm in three places and cracked two of his ribs. This is only the beginning.

"You will never find her!" he tries to shout. The damage I've done to his throat causes it to come out as a croak. "You will never have her again unless you pay me per the agreement."

"I've made no agreement." The whip in back at my fingertips. I crack it and cut his cheek open. It sags downward in a loose flap. His blood is running down his stupid face and staining his gaudy clothing. I crack it again and I slice his shoulder open. A third stroke and I've lobbed two of his fingers off. Mokomoko slithers towards him, grabbing the sake bottle. It holds the porcelain wine bottle high over his head and then smashes it, dousing these fresh wounds in a rain of searing alcohol. He cries out in anguish. The sound of his suffering is almost orgasmic to me.

"It doesn't matter! She is dead!" Mokomoko grabs him by his wrists and flings him like a child's toy through the wall behind him. He rolls to a stop under a sakura tree, bleeding and crying and yelling obscenities in my direction. He intends to be belligerent with me until the very end then.

"She is not, I can smell her." His eyes widen as he finds his efforts to mask her natural pure scent from me have been evaded.

"Even so, she will be! She will not be the child you once knew, never again!"

My mind is racing. What have they done to her that has not already befallen her in her short life? She has been beaten, murdered, degraded… Have they raped her? Have they stolen her innocence from her? Have they dared to touch my little girl in a place that should never be desecrated by anyone? I closed my eyes for a brief second, forcing calm into my infuriated mind. I did not smell her blood, and there surely would have been a lot of it had they raped her. Her tiny body would not have been able to withstand a barrage of 200 men without bleeding. The shadow of doubt crept inside my mind though, and I thought of how well they'd managed to hide her scent. I could just barely smell that she was still here. Perhaps they cleansed the blood from her and hid that scent too… Just the thought of it though… The thought of my child… my only love… lying helpless as grown men forced themselves upon her…

I could feel the growl begin in the depths of my icy heart. It vibrated and reverberated through every sinewy fiber of my battle worn frame. My rage was reaching critical mass inside my soul… I felt my eyes violently surge red. That demon begged me to let him loose, to tear this entire castle to its foundations to find my resurrected child and tear her away from here. I refused to let him out, but relished that this feral form I now had would allow me to express my feelings a little more easily without shame or regret.

Her tormentor laughed low as my youki whipped up a violent wind around me. "What's the matter Sesshomaru? Did I strike a nerve?" I pounced on him; claws extended and full of poison, and shredded his other cheek. I bounded up the tree and jerked Tokijin from its sheath and roared as I flipped back towards the ground and brought the tip through his throat. I twisted and pulled, leaving a gaping hole at his Adams apple. He gurgled laughter still. I grabbed his bleeding face and ripped his tongue from his skull. I tore his eyes from their sockets, sliced his ears from his head, slashed his nose away… I did not stop dismembering and disemboweling him until the entire whole of my body was covered in his reeking blood. There was nothing left for the demon to eat. The thing that used to be a man was now a pile of bloody goo and splintered bone. He would never touch another child again; I'd made sure of it.

I paused for just a moment, only long enough dunk myself in the koi pond, not wanting to frighten Rin with my gory testament to her rescue. The others had all gone, as I could smell their fear, all of it running in a large group away from the castle to the northwest. I followed her weak scent throughout the complex, peering into every shadowed room, every dark hallway. I rounded a corner somewhere in the maze and caught a stronger whiff of her, and then followed this heightened scent to a vegetable cellar.

There lay my princess, unconscious and naked, chained to a stone altar. She was bruised all over, scratches and cuts on every stretch of skin, even her tiny toes. Her face was swollen where they'd beaten her with their fists. Her breath was raspy, and she was covered in goosebumps from the chilled air. Her skin was cold and clammy. And then I happened upon her tiny female flesh at her legs. I was not prepared for the tears that consumed me after I saw the puddle of blood that had dried and dribbled down the craggy surface of the stone. They had raped her, brutally, and had cut her in order to make her smallness large enough to accommodate them. I was too late.

I couldn't breathe. My sobs suffocated me to the point I felt like I would pass out. It suddenly became clear to me what their plan was. They planned to weaken me with the knowledge that she was here, and hoped that I would have brought the money only so that they could have ambushed me and killed me. Then they'd have their concubine AND their money AND no one to stop them. It suddenly didn't matter to me what Naraku's plans were. I could give a fuck if I ever saw him or anyone else who was looking for those jewel fragments ever again. The love of my life, the light of my soul, had been put out. I only knew to do one thing, and that was take her back to my palace and rule from afar as was meant to be all along.

I snapped the iron chains from her wrists and ankles and mokomoko wrapped itself around her tiny and broken form. I cradled her to my shoulder in the only arm I had to hold her with, crying uncontrollably into her dirty hair. Jaken had waited with Ah-Un at the castle gates and was mortified to see how she'd been beaten, but more mortified at the fact I was crying for her.

"My Lord, she is not… is she?"

_She will not be the child you once knew, never again!_

I couldn't speak. I shook my head. She was not dead, but she might as well have been. My precious human child had been treated so inhumanely… No wonder she followed me. I was not a human and would never treat her as she'd been treated by them. The ride back to my palace was long and painful. She never woke once the whole time we journeyed back.

When we arrived I had the finest physicians examine her from battered head to toe. They applied poultices and dressings to her wounds, I sent for a priestess to examine her female anatomy, to which she informed me the girl would never become a mother and more than likely would never be able to enjoy the pleasure of intimacy. The cuts had severed critical nerves and blood vessels and Rin was quite lucky to have even come out alive. I wondered how she would feel when she woke up.

The fourth day under their care she woke with a scream. She was in unfamiliar surroundings with unfamiliar people tending to her. I leapt from position by the doorway and practically flew to her side.

"Lord… Sessho…"

I shushed her. My stupid eyes couldn't hold back the stinging tears that fell for the relief that she was alive again. I went to touch the side of her face with my hand but she almost jerked away from me, eyes full of fear. Those bastards had ruined her. She now was my twin and trusted no one.

I asked her if she could tell me what happened to her. She said nothing, only cried quietly, and that was all I needed to know. I asked her to try and forget what happened, that it would never happen again and that I would die trying to protect her. I told her I was done looking for Naraku and she smiled a little. After that, I never saw anything close to a smile again.

She would wander the halls, lost and aimless, for hours. Her eyes never sparkled. Her hair had turned dull and flat. Her skin no longer glowed and all that I had come to love about her had either died or was buried so deep that it would never return. I ached inside, guilty that I had left her at all. Guilty that in many ways this was all my fault.

I heard her night after night in her room as she slept, reliving countless nightmares that never ended. It was a wonder she ever willing slept at all. She would cry out and scream and call my name over and over, begging me to come save her, and screaming at her attackers that I was coming. Then she would settle into a crying fit where she would only repeat over and over, "Where are you?", an inner thought she must have had while they mortified her tender innocent flesh. I couldn't allow her to continue into the shadows of her memory any longer. I decided one night that it was time to start working with her in the dojo.

A few seasons later her now teenaged frame held a kendo stick. I watched as she sparred with someone or another from the endless list of servants I had at my disposal. Once I discovered the secret to her accuracy I cruelly exploited it every chance I got, but the chances were few as the lesson stuck fast in her damaged mind. Rin was agile as any demon, long and lithe with her strikes and as graceful as myself. However she lacked focus, and once I declared that every time she swung her weapon she must connect, as if her enemy was one of those who had hurt her all those years ago, most of her accuracy issues disappeared. Every face that loomed over her when she was small was now plastered onto the face of every sparring partner she had. I had to physically restrain her the first few times I implemented this technique as she was lost to her memories and frustratingly took them out on her partner. It was why she was never allowed to spar with a real sword. I didn't mind if she handed out a concussion or a bruise, but I would not have her unintentionally killing my vassals. Eventually, her nightmares stopped. Rin began to emulate her stances and attacks in her sleep. I had given her a way to fight back against the memories in her mind. I took some comfort in knowing that I had empowered her, even though I couldn't save her from her fate that sticky summer evening all those years ago.

Now, ten years after her virginity was stripped from her, she stands in front of me as I claim her for my mate, knowing that no man would want her spoiled flesh. I could never part with her now anyway. We have become twins in many ways. We neither one show any emotion of any kind. Neither of us can be defeated in terms of swordsmanship or in a test of will. She is a brilliant strategist on the battlefield and is more loyal to my throne than even Jaken, whom she killed over a rumor he started about the two of us. We are prisoners of battle and tragedy. We have both been bruised and forgotten by the mercy of the gods. I bite down into her shoulder, marking her as my own. She is accustomed to pain, and stands stoically as my fangs invade the flesh of her shoulder. My razor tipped tongue carves my name into her as my fangs bite down harder. She doesn't make any sound. It's as if I'm not even there. When it is done she turns her naked body to me and our cold eyes meet.

"My mate," I say as her hot blood drips from my mouth onto my bare chest, my feral eyes receding back to their normal state.

"My mate." She methodically pulls me to our bed and lays down on her back so that I may enter her, disregarding the fresh, deep wound on her tender shoulder. I slide in easily, a witness to the destruction that occurred in her womanhood when she was but a child. There is no barrier for me to break down. Though devoid of emotions, I can feel her reacting to me. Rin has no control over the muscles here, and I can feel her reflexes as I touch just the right places inside of her. She clenches down on me unexpectedly and I emit a quiet gasp. Her eyes regard me with surprise, and then they gently close as I kiss her on her mouth. She barely returns it to me, either out of shock or out of emotional death I don't know, and I find that I don't care. I still love her…

Then quietly, as I'm grinding inside of her soft flesh, I hear a faint moan escape from her. I look at her face and she has a look of peace there, a truly peaceful and almost happy expression covering her now rosy cheeks. Her eyes flutter open. I see a sparkle, a tiny little fire of hope in the very back. I slow inside of her, in awe that she seems to be awakening after all this time.

"Please," she whispers, her soft sweet breath right in my face, "don't stop. Please don't stop."

"Rin, I don't want to injure you," I tell her quietly.

"It's quite the opposite, mate. It doesn't hurt." As if to reiterate this, she moans quietly again as she closes her eyes and I feel her hips rise to meet mine.

"I will do as you bid, my Lady." I quicken my pace, gliding gently but quickly inside her. She opens her eyes again and I see the tiny fire has grown a little. What is it about our coupling that is fueling that fire? I can't help a small grin. I bend down and take her ample breast in my mouth and she rewards me with a nearly silent hiss as her wet sheath grips me. I am now nearly slamming myself into her reciprocating and eager loins, knowing that one more good grip from her is all I will need to explode inside of her. "My Lord…" she gasps. "Just a little further…" Our heated sounds of passion and our fevered pace ends in Rin's climactic and crushing orgasm, as she clenches my iron inside of her to a degree that I can hardly continue moving, and then I feel my own release starting, and soon I'm pumping my heated semen deep inside of her. I kiss her again, this time she fully accepts me and even parts her lips so that I may taste her. When our eyes meet again, my darling Rin's spirit is there. She has come back to me.

I ask her in a hoarse voice, "Rin, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm much better now."

"I'm sorry it happened, you know I would have done anything in the world to stop it." I had never told her how guilty I felt. It was a burden I shouldered to bear myself.

"I know, mate. It was no one's fault. The only one to blame was the man who took me in the first place, and I know you dealt with him." She talked about it easily now.

"Rin," my voice wavered a bit, "I have loved you ever since you saved me."

"And I have loved you ever since you saved me. And now we have saved each other yet again." I was filled with what I could only describe as joy, my darling little human girl was alive again, and she loved me as much as I loved her.

I withdrew from her and she rose and redressed, armor and all. She turned and smiled at me, the first since the day she woke up in my palace. Well, it was _our_ palace now. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

I must have had a completely strange look on my face because she actually laughed. A sweet musical sound that was so happy it made my eyes ache with joyful tears. "Come on Lord Sesshomaru, we are needed at the northern front!"

My precious Rin, my Lady, my love, my mate. You are whole again. Your wholeness completes me and _I_ am whole again. Together we are one. We belong.


	5. Redeemed (Part 2)

*** Disclaimer, blah, blah, blah. You know the drill. ***

* * *

A/N: Redeemed was complete as it was, but then I had the idea that maybe there should be a second chapter from Rin's point of view. And so that is what this is going to be.

_**WARNING: Be mindful that this is going to be a very intense rape scene upon an eight year old girl.**_

* * *

Lyrics to _Broken, Beat and Scarred_ property of Metallica

They scratched me  
They scraped me  
They cut and raped me  
…

Braiding your soul in a hard luck story  
Show your scars  
Spilling your blood in a hot suns foray  
Show your scars  
Breaking your life  
Broken, beat and scarred  
We die hard

* * *

It started out as a benign and calm day. I woke from a restful sleep and set about finding something to eat for myself, with my Lord telling Jaken to look out for me because he was going to scout the area for any sign of Naraku. He was off like a shot and I thought nothing of it. Our little pack was more often without Lord Sesshomaru than with it. I remember sitting and happily braiding some wildflowers into a necklace and a crown. I always wanted to greet my Lord in as beautiful a way I could manage. The little pink and purple flowers I was weaving were sweet smelling and soft in my hands, and the flowery pink coupled with the green of the grasses and leaves I entwined were sure to please him, even though I knew that he would never tell me so, or smile at me or even tell me with his eyes how much he thought of my handiwork.

There I sat, innocent and content in some wild prairie on a still summer morning. All at once there was a thunderous sound, like a storm had brewed up suddenly. Jaken roused from a nap he was leisurely indulging in, only to watch helplessly as a multitude of men rode on horseback towards us in a something like an ocean wave of bodies. There was a gruff man in front with a mustache and a funny looking head piece, like a samurai helmet. He swung a mace and thudded it against Jaken's head, and a random man behind him slung down off the side of his steed and slapped a scroll to his back. I was aware that I was being moved but I was not aware I had been picked up until after my hands had been tied to the pommel of the Samurai's saddle.

"Oh ho little girl," he said into my ear, "the Lord will pay most dearly to get you back." His huge hand slid inside my kimono and pinched hurtfully at my tiny immature nipples. I started to scream as loud as I could for Lord Sesshomaru, every bit of strength I had was diverted to my vocal chords as I cried out in an alarmingly high pitch for him. I was rewarded for my efforts with a swift punch to the back of my head. It would be the first of thousands that I would endure at this bastard's hands. Once I regained my senses, I simply started screaming again, and as before he clobbered my skull with his fist, whether to silence me or knock me out cold I didn't know, but the latter eventually won out. I remembered thinking that I didn't want to slump forward and brain myself on the pommel as I went down and had enough sense about myself to slide limply to one side of the saddle or the other before succumbing to sweet darkness.

I came to sometime after sunset. The huge castle before me was menacing despite its aesthetically pleasing design and décor. I took a breath to scream again but was quickly silenced with a leather gloved hand smothering me. Thank Kami I'd taken that huge breath; I held it for a long time thinking he would not allow me to breathe again. "If you value your life, you will not utter a single sound." I nodded but the gloved hand remained. Just when I was beginning to see stars I front of my face, he released me and I only sucked wind, over and over and over again. It would do me no good to scream here anyway; we were who knows how many miles away from where I'd been taken. Hopefully my Lord was able to track my scent; although I was unconscious most of the journey, I hoped he could pick up a trail of my drool that had dribbled down my chin and on to the ground as we raced headlong to this horrid place.

"Girl, what is your relationship to that powerful man?" the man who carried me asked. I said nothing. I only stared defiant and shocked. I was struck by one of the men on foot with a man's punch to the jaw. My teeth cracked together with the force of it, and I felt my jaw come unhinged, and then slide achingly back into place as I was punched from the other side shortly after the first strike. My eyes crossed and I felt faint again.

"I will ask once more. What are you to him?" How was I supposed to answer? I did not have any clue why my Lord kept me with him, as big of a risk as I was. I certainly did not replace my sweet father with his cold hearted ass, and I was much too young then to think of him as a mate. My mind whirled on the edge of lucidity as I wanted to close my eyes and sleep forever, but my hair was jerked back hard and I sat scared and rigid against the man's chest.

My frightened brown eyes held his deep emerald ones as I honestly told them, "I don't know." Suddenly I was being untied from the saddle and I was stood roughly on my feet as the castle gates were pushed open for this mob of bandits. I was expected to walk to wherever it was they wanted me to go, but I was tottering on passing out from pain and injury to my head. When I fell down half way across to the courtyard, I was dragged by my hair. The dirty dusty ground had not been cleared recently at all, and it seemed this added literal filth was working to injure me further, scratching my hurting skin and scraping my will to live. I was dragged up and down short flights of steps, bruising my knees. I tried to stand and walk again but they refused to slow their pace and I was too weak to match theirs. I attempted to slow them, trying to allow time for my Lord to come and find me, but everything I did was in vain. Finally we reached a cellar, and I saw a stone altar and sets of shackles and chains. I knew I had yet to experience my true hell.

Looking back on it now is not as hard as it was when it first happened. When it first happened I couldn't even think of the foul and sacrilegious defilement I endured without nearly vomiting from the severe mental and physical trauma. But since I have grown into adulthood and time has for better or worse healed my wounds I am able to easily speak of the acts that were forced upon me when I was only eight years old. I now relate to you the saddest, darkest, most terrifying moment of my entire existence.

I was stripped of everything. My clothes were shredded from my body by dozens of eager daggers, all of which cut my frail skin to bloodied slits. I oozed blood from every where. My hair had been ripped from its position at the side of my head and hung loose and tangled all about me. I was slammed on top of the altar by two men who held my wrists and ankles as another man chained me to the cold rough common field boulder altar. I was crying and struggling, but they only laughed. Eventually, I became the main attraction of some kind of ceremony, and I was surrounded by lustful and sick men on all sides of me, in some places four men deep. They'd all crowded into this tiny room to have a turn at my tender girl flesh, even though I had no idea of why they would want to touch me where I urinated from. The first of them was the man who had taken me in the first place. He was now dressed like a shogun and his emerald eyes bared down upon my like green dragons. He touched my face lightly, almost as if he were concerned for how much I must had been hurting. I was begging him with my eyes to let me go. He was illiterate to the words I wrote there. His big hand reached once again for my bruised and tiny nipple, this time brushing his rough finger over it gently until it involuntarily stood up. The feeling it produced in me caused me to be suddenly engulfed with fear, and I screamed out for my Lord. "Lord Sesshomaru will kill all of you if you touch me!" I yelled into the dank cellar which was now crowded with men who all stank of sweat and sin. My tormentor slapped my hip with such force that I was shoved along the surface of the stone, causing fresh scrapes, opening my wounds from the daggers wider and leaving a huge welt behind. Undaunted, I opened my mouth to scream out again. I was thumped hard in the gut and all my breath came spilling out of my lungs as if it had been drawn out with a magic charm. I cried silently… He bent and licked my face and then moaned a little as he tasted my tears. "So full of fear… It is a sweet taste, a rare treat." His voice was thick with wanton intent, and the lusty look of his men only backed that fact up.

To my utter horror, he opened his kimono and kosode and juban wrappings. His male organ was large and ready, and he touched me with it on various parts of my tiny injured body. He thumped the tip of it against my blackening nipples, wrapped it in my loose tresses, bid my small hands to touch it… He made me taste him, and there was no way for me to escape. I was confined by the clutches of the iron links. He came round the end to face me once more, and then he straddled the stone upon which I was forced to lay and he tried to force that ugly part of his body inside of me. I screamed out in pain and sheer terror. It was the most excruciating pain I had ever felt, even more painful than my death when I was mauled by a pack of wolves. I was surrounded by wolves once again, all of them wearing the faces of dirty men.

He cursed my dead mother as he reached for his dagger. Suddenly I felt a ripping that I could only describe as bright hot and sharp, and that's when things started to go downhill for me fairly quickly. The emerald eyed monster threw the dagger at a support beam where it stuck and wobbled and then attempted to force himself inside of me once again, and this time he just managed to wedge that ugly thing inside of me, causing all sorts of pain to bloom quickly in my lower body. Then he started moving in and out of me with such force and speed that I felt my flesh rending apart under his unwanted ministrations. He moaned and groaned above me as I saw the other men begin to uncover their ugly parts, settling to watch this waste of flesh have his way with me while they touched and stroked themselves. I was crying so hard now that my vision was blurring and I could hardly breathe. One of the men lashed out and clawed me across my stomach, leaving a set of four streaks across my belly. Another reached to touch me near where the other man was relentlessly attacking me below, sliding his thumb to cover an ultra sensitive spot and then mash it against me, causing me to buck against my will, which in turn elicited a gasp from the sick shogun. He pounded my body below feverishly until he jerked within me and slowed, and there was a fresh flow of warmth as he injected me with something. When he was through with me, he slapped my face so hard my lip bled, saying "We'll see how much he cares for you now."

"HE WILL COME FOR ME!" I cry out with the very last of my strength. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was watching him wipe my blood from that ugly part of his body and wiping it on my leg. Then I was swarmed by other men, eager to take his place at the juncture of my short legs and just before I was assaulted again I was mercifully whisked away to the peace and dark of the subliminal. _Where are you?_ I think with my last drop of sentience…

I floated in darkness for what seemed a long time. I heard the noises they made while they attacked and ravaged my raw and abused sex, barely aware of the pain I would no doubt feel when and if I ever woke up. I cried over and over again in mind _He will come, he will come…_ It became my mantra the whole time they were there, but he did not come. When the last one was finished he spat at me and then I was alone, torn asunder in my most private of places, bleeding and begging for death to come and find me. The last thought I had before I drifted into nightmare was about my Lord… Where could he be and why had he not come? Did he have such disdain for me that he could not have spared me this fate? Did he even know I was gone? I was overcome by such fear and sorrow that I slipped from consciousness once again and remained there for a very long time, only faintly aware that my Lord had come because of his familiar scent. I drifted further into shadow knowing I was now safe.

When I awoke days, weeks, eons later, I was not aware of where I was, and thinking I had been moved to another room within the dungeon I had been massacred in, I let out a blood curdling scream which summoned Lord Sesshomaru to my side immediately. I tried to say his name, the name I loved to say because of how it felt in my mouth, but he silenced me before I could get it out. He went to touch my face and I jerked away from him, not wanting to stain his perfect skin with my human blood. I saw the tears welling in his eyes, the first emotion I'd ever seen him offer to me, and it caused me to be fearful of him, because I knew he was at his temper's limit and I might be next on his fabled chopping block if I made any move to upset him any further.

"Rin," he spoke in his velvety baritone voice, "Can you tell me what happened to you?" His eyes were softer, and were now dry. I could see nothing but the faces of many men, and _him_ in particular, the shogun with the emerald eyes, leering over me in such a way that just the vivid memory made me ill at ease and nauseated. My eyes began to water and all I could do was regard his sincere face and cry. I could not speak on what fate had dealt me. I didn't even fully understand what had happened. I knew nothing of sex or rape. I only knew that I had been horribly violated and was hurting enormously. "I know you are in a great deal of pain, but I have the finest yokai physicians and a local priestess working to repair you. As for the rest you must do what you can to forget and move past it." I wondered in a panicked inner voice if I would ever forget it, if I would ever be happy again like I'd been just mere minutes before I was stolen away. My Lord gently stroked my cheek with the back of one of his long lethal fingers. "We are at the palace Rin. We will no longer bother ourselves with Naraku. I've left him for InuYasha to deal with. You will be safe here, and I will protect you with my life." I can remember smiling at him weakly, I was in so much pain and still so very tired, but he had stayed by my side to reassure me he was here. Not long after that I faded into another round of dreamless sleep.

As my physical traumas began to heal my mental anguish only deepened. I would wander the halls and passages of my new home, but all I could think of was the twisting maze of another castle. It was especially eerie at sunset, reminding me of when I'd been dragged by the hair of my head through such a building. And the nightmares… I relived every stabbing pain, every searing slice and every pounding ache. I cried myself to sleep and would awaken at least four times a night screaming. I would go days at time without sleeping, avoiding the hell of the dreamscape as long as I humanly could. One night when I woke screaming, I found myself wrapped in Lord Sesshomaru's mokomoko as he lounged near my doorway.

"Rin." I rolled my head to face him. "We will begin in the dojo in the morning. I will help you make the terrors stop."

That morning I was placed in a pair of hakema and a haori and was taken to my Lord's dojo, a place where no female had ever been other than to keep it clean. I was handed a kendo stick and instructed to follow my sensei's every move. I trained for hours a day. Within a season I was wielding my wooden weapon with ease and grace, and my Lord was right, my terrors did eventually fade as I fought them off of me and let them control my mind no longer. I immersed myself wholly into my salvation.

One day when I was about twelve, I began to lose my focus. I was sad a lot of the time, Jaken no longer had time for me and Lord Sesshomaru barely released me from his sight, but made no effort to talk to me or interact with me on any level. While in the dojo, he began to notice my lack of precision. He laid his clawed hand on my shoulder and said coldly, "It is imperative that you land every stroke you make. To fail may cost you your life. You must picture the face of the man who hurt you on the face of every enemy you encounter. You will not miss if you can do that." My stomach flipped. I felt sick at even the thought of that sick and perverted bastard, as vivid flashbacks crossed my dejected mind. I turned back to my sparring partner. I saw the hateful green eyes and the unkempt mustache… I broke inside. I sprinted with a deafening roar towards him and began to smash and hack at the man. I connected every slash and swipe through the air I made, at least until my Lord pulled me from the vassal who sparred with me, as I had dropped my weapon and had proceeded to beat him to death with my bare hands. I had broken the man's nose in my fury. I was almost in a daze as I came to my senses, sitting bound by mokomoko like a hostage as Lord Sesshomaru and my sensei explained to me that I had to learn control over myself with such rage. It took several lessons of this before it finally stuck, but every time I found myself in mokomoko's grip, I was starting to realize the subtle changes within myself that I'd have to make if I wanted to continue my swordsmanship lessons. By the end of my courses, I had emulated my Lord's exemplary model, and we were as alike as twins. I'd lost my emotions to injury, but I'd gained an unwavering dedication to my military life that proved to be worth far more than my old feelings anyway. I considered my changes an unavoidable improvement.

My Lord arranged for me to learn to read and write, he schooled me himself in the art of military tactics and strategy, and by the time I was seventeen, I was made a general in his army and his right hand man. One night we stood as twins overlooking our troops, discussing strategy for the skirmish between the northern wolf tribe and a section of our territory that had been trespassed upon. He calmly turned to me and said, "Rin, your eighteenth year is upon us. I would like to take you as my mate." It was as if we were moving a regiment from one place to another of our border war. "You are too precious to be left alone and unwanted by a human male who would put more emphasis on your purity than necessary, and since I've had no interest in any female, I think this could be a union of convenience for both of us."

I was surprised but did not reveal my feelings. I expected to never be married or mated in any way. I did not learn until long after my attack what sex and rape were, and that girls of marrying age were expected to be in tact. My tutor had told me in the most diplomatic way that I was as far from in tact as could be, and as such would be an undesirable spouse. Yet here was my Lord, telling me it made no difference to him. I agreed, and while there was a lull in the fighting, we went back to our palace to complete our union.

He explained to me that he would have to painfully bite me and that he would have to physically love me in order for the process to be complete. I'd never experienced physical love before, only that which had shredded my innocence and left my childhood to die in the cold and stinking dirt of an abandoned vegetable cellar. He vowed to only do it once, and only because it was a part of the process. He obviously didn't want to hurt me any more than was already necessary. When he commanded me to disrobe before him I did without hesitation. My modesty had been decimated with my virginity. He disrobed as well, and when I saw his manhood I did not find him to be ugly like the men who brutally hurt me. I found that part of him, like the rest of him, to be perfect and dignified. He guided me to stand on the balcony of what would become _our_ bedroom. As we watched the delicate sunset, he slid his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, and he snarled and snapped in my ear as he went feral and bit into my shoulder. As sudden and unbearable as the pain was I made no sound. I merely gazed at the crimson and gold and lavender of the sky as the day faded into dusk. He withdrew his fangs from my flesh and I turned to him. Our cold eyes met. "My mate," he said, looking savage with his chin covered in my sanguine blood.

"My mate." I took his hand and led him to our marital bed and laid myself on my back and spread for him, as I had ten years ago, but this time willingly, and only because it was him. Had it been anyone else I would smite them effortlessly. But it was all for him… all for the man who thought enough of me to let me follow behind him for years, and then protected me everyday after my attack to make up for the fact he couldn't save me.

He made no wasted acts of foreplay, having scented my instinctual arousal when he bit me. He entered me gently and gracefully and I took him inside of me without restraint. Suddenly I felt something convulse in my womanhood that I'd never felt move in such a way. Lord Sesshomaru gasped quietly as it happened, and when I looked into his eyes, there was emotion there. I am taken aback by the deep feelings he has for me flitting around behind those honey colored eyes. Unexpectedly, he kisses me on my mouth, and I am at a loss as for what to do. I try to return his sentiment but feel anything I give back would be inferior and not worthy of him. He does not cease in his grinding, and then gently, I begin to feel a warm heat radiate where he is moving, and with every stroke the heat is fanned into flame and then dies down as he retracts from my womb. I feel my breath begin to come in long gasps. Then he touches something inside of me that nearly sends me over the edge with exhilarating fire, and I quietly moan beneath him, ashamed that I have released such an emotion to my Lord in such a close space. I feel him slow, and I fear I've displeased him in some way, but I only need to look in his eyes to see it is not how I first perceived it. He slows more, and I whisper, "Please don't stop, please don't stop…" I was desperate to have him stoke that fire again, and I wanted him to resume his pace inside of me.

He says, "Rin, I don't want to injure you."

"It's quite the opposite, mate," I gasp right in his face. "It doesn't hurt." And then he strokes some engorged part of me I didn't know I had and I close my eyes as I breathe another lustful moan and meet his hips in mid stroke. His eyes are alive with passion, more alive than I've ever seen them with emotion the entire time I've known the man, and he says, "I will do as you bid, my Lady." He resumes his pace, much to our shared delight. He has caused a flood of natural wetness inside of me, and glides smoothly and quickly inside my sheath. I open my eyes long enough to watch the wisp of a smile dance across his lips before he bends his head and takes my breast in his mouth, and I hiss in delight at the feel of his deadly teeth and fangs nipping sharply at my sensitive nipple. I can feel him thickening inside of me, and I can sense his release is coming. This new largeness touches me in those tingling spots even harder than before, teasing and tickling and stoking that warmth in my womb to a flaring ache, and I cry out to him in whispered shouts, "My Lord! Just a little further…" He and I are in a chorus of passionate song, our grunts and moans sounding like a symphony in flesh as I feel the heat of that fire end in a mind numbing orgasm. My innermost muscles are clenching and rippling in a way I never knew was possible, and then I feel a familiar injection that runs hotly down and pools in my shivering body. This injection though is so different from the ones I experienced as a child… it is so much hotter, so much smoother, full of love and perfection. My mate has spilled his seed in me; it is there due to love. He groans as he covers my lips with his, and this time I give back to him without regret. I open my mouth so that I may become his hostage fully. He breaks away from my eager mouth and regards me with his happy eyes.

His voice is cracked and exhausted, some how gritty. "Rin, are you alright?"

I sigh as the last tremors of my release begin to subside. "Yes, I'm much better now."

My Lord's beautiful honey eyes begin to turn sad. "I'm sorry it happened, you know I would have done anything in the world to stop it." My hand went to his head and gently stroked his hair.

"I know, mate. It was no one's fault. The only one to blame was the man who took me in the first place, and I know you dealt with him." He told me how he had disintegrated the fucker who had stolen everything I was away from me.

Now his voice began to waver with such genuine emotion I would not have believed it came from him. "Rin, I have loved you ever since you saved me."

"And I have loved you ever since you saved me. And now we have saved each other yet again." His hand finds mine and entwines in it, and then slowly he pulls out of my overheated and singing flesh. I rose with a smile to him, the first since that day I woke up and found him there. I redressed in my silks and armor and look at him with eyes that have learned to feel again. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

Lord Sesshomaru, the feared Inu no Taisho and ruler of the Western Lands, tries awkwardly to return my smile but smirks instead, looking positively like his hated half brother, the bane of his existence. I can't help but laugh; if there's been a mirror close I'd have shown his face to him, just to see _his_ reaction to his appearance. "Come on Lord Sesshomaru, we are needed at the northern front!"

It's been six years since the day you woke me with your tender respect and love for me my Lord. With the war in the north finally over, you and I can now truly appreciate our little family, our sons and daughter. How far have we both come? How far can we go still? You smile more and more all the time, the last of the ice in your veins melting with every slobbering grin and every coo your children give you. And how hot those veins burn when you and I come together in our bed at night. My mate, my benefactor, my protector, my leader, my Lord… You are all that is good and right in my world. We were once two who become one, and this one is mightier than anything the world throws at us. We were meant to be.

* * *

Healers weren't always right about things back so long ago.  Turns out Rin's nerves weren't as damaged as first thought, and maybe because she was young some of them regenerated.  And thankfully she IS able to bear children, so double bonus!


	6. Rin Will Always Choose You

***I don't own InuYasha or any other characters within***

* * *

It was funny, really… Jaken never picked up on the double life that his Lord and the young girl lived right under his nose. Every interaction was carefully guarded and carefully hidden, and despite her age, Rin was simply excellent when it came to keeping the unorthodox relationship between her and the feared 'Aristocratic Assassin' under wraps.

Here they were, wandering through the forest once more. It had only been a few days since Naraku's defeat. Sesshomaru had spent the days meandering through the countryside in silence with his retainer, his twin-headed dragon steed, and his little ward, trying to decide on the best possible plan for Rin's safety and well-being. He kept coming to the same conclusion: leave her with the humans in Edo. Every time he thought about parting from her, he felt a deep pang in his chest, a pluck of his heart strings as he thought of how empty his days and nights would soon be without her constant presence at his side. But almost every night, after he and she were sure Jaken was asleep, he was reminded by her that while they may have to part for a short time, she wouldn't hesitate to return to him.

Tonight was no different. Jaken's ever expanding and receding snot bubble signaled that the toad had finally slipped into the sweet dark of slumber, and Rin promptly crawled into her Lord's lap and snuggled into the muscled expanse of his chest. His arm came gently around her as he kissed the top of her raven dark head, sighing contentedly as she wiggled around and made herself comfortable.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered, "can you tell me about the mating mark again?"

Sesshomaru wasn't ever one to tell his ward a story. Mostly he left this up to her to make up a story of her own, while other times Jaken would tell her one that would scare her half to death or give her nightmares. There was one story, however, he told to her over and over. One story he told her after the first time she came to his lap and told him she loved him as she drifted off to sleep in his lap.

He shifted his position against the tree he was leaning against, shifted in a way so that she was almost lying _on_ him instead of against him. His claws traced slow little patterns on the back of her kimono, and he felt her relax completely in his embrace. "When Rin has reached her physical maturity, and if she still chooses to be with this Sesshomaru, he will come and get her after the old miko has confirmed Rin's readiness to be taken as a bride. And when that happens, this one will take you straight to his castle in the Western Lands, have you bathed and dressed in a fine silk yukata, one so white it will appear to be made of pure light. Your attendants will put flowers in your hair and pin it up with elaborate hair ornaments, and then you will be escorted to this Sesshomaru's most private place in the castle, his personal quarters."

The little girl in his lap smiled, and he could feel the warmth of her curving lips through the silk of his kosode. He grinned down at her as he continued. "Then we will go to our marital bed, and this one will love you physically for the first time."

"And it will hurt a little, because I will be pure for you, but you'll make it feel better really quickly, and then it will feel really good, right?" Rin asked without turning her head up to look at him.

With a satisfied purr in his chest he said, "This one will make it feel so good you'll beg him not to stop."

"I wonder why something that feels so good has to hurt at first," she pondered aloud to herself. She slid her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Tell me the rest, Sesshomaru-sama."

He looked down at her, suddenly wanting to look into her dark brown eyes, wanting to see the reaction she always had when he told her this part of the story; expressive eyes so full of hope and immature longing that it made him wish that he could claim her right then, and to hell with the old miko, Jaken, and anyone else who didn't like it.

He tilted her head back and gazed into her earthy orbs. His hand cupped her cheek and he softly stroked her face with his thumb. "When the two of us come to our combined end, and the level of pleasure is too much for either of us to bear, this one will fill your womb with his seed, little one, and he will sink his jaws into this soft shoulder." His other hand gently pulled her neckline over so that he could tickle the area a little with the tips of his lethal claws. "This sesshomaru will bite down hard enough to leave a deep wound, one that will bear the unique shape of this one's mouth. He will gulp down the blood that is spilled, and your scent will be forever attached to his own." He bent way down and kissed her lightly where the mark would sit. "And he will also inject a little of his blood into you. It will make you immune to his poison and will lengthen your short life by hundreds of years."

Rin's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. "And all yokai will know that Rin belongs to you, and Rin might be fortunate enough to bear you a pup?"

"Yes," he said as he kissed her lips tenderly. "And all would this Sesshomaru do, simply because he loves you and wants you to be near him for a very long time." He kissed her a little harder, and she opened her tiny mouth to receive his warm tongue, and she moved her own tongue as he had taught her. The kiss was slow and full of love, and when they parted for air, the little girl whined. "Why does Rin make such a sad sound?" he inquired deeply.

"Rin doesn't want to go to the old miko. Rin wants to be yours now… Rin wants to stay with her Lord forever."

He stroked her hair, her silky soft hair that he knew he would miss in the years she would be away from him. "Rin-chan, you must go to the old miko. This Sesshomaru knows nothing of ningen medicine or moon cycles or anything pertaining to a young girl. Besides, if he were to mark you now, it would mean many more years before we could come together physically. The effects of the mark would make Rin's maturity take even longer. Trust this one, it will be much easier for both of us if you go to the old miko's hut for a few short years. This Sesshomaru will never be far from you, and he will visit often." He looked away from her for a moment. "Besides, Rin should have the opportunity to see ningen boys her own age so as to make an educated decision about the life she wants. This Sesshomaru would never force Rin to be his mate. Rin will always be able to choose what she wants."

The little girl clamored up his chest and grabbed his face with both hands. "Rin has told you many times, Sesshomaru-sama… Humans have hurt Rin, yelled at Rin, called her names and beat her. Sesshomaru-sama loves Rin like no one in the whole world does, and Rin loves Sesshomaru-sama like no one else in the world does. No matter what, Rin will always choose her Lord over some human." She awkwardly kissed him hard on the mouth, worked her lips against him until he opened up for her, then she demanded his attention when she struck out on her own and wrapped her own little tongue around his, enjoying the growl that began deep in his chest and reverberated throughout his entire body. He pulled back from her panting, wrapped his arms around her little body tightly and pulled her into his strong chest.

"Rin… please… Please don't make this any harder than it has to be for us." He was nearly on the verge of tears. "This one will wait for you, will wait as long as it takes… And as soon as you are able to leave, this Sesshomaru will take you home." Rin had lost her battle with her own tears, and he could feel the wet warmth soaking through his sleeping robe. He swallowed hard; this was such a difficult thing for both of them to commit to.

Rin raised her head and smeared her tears away with the back of her hand. "If Sesshomaru-sama can't mark Rin now, can Rin mark her Lord?" Her brown eyes met his gold ones. "Can she bite into him so that he has to promise to mark her when it's time?"

He shook his head. "This one is afraid the poison in his body might hurt you if you do that." He saw how she sadly looked away from him. "But there may be a way he can promise himself to you. Do you think you could stand it if this one were to use his non-venomous claws on you for a moment?"

She nodded blindly, not caring what he had to do, so long as she could bear some kind of promise on her little body, some sort of outward sign, even if it were forever hidden by layers of clothing, that she was to be his mate… Another secret she would bear for the love of her life.

He pulled her obi from her yukata, instructed her to keep it closed but loosened it enough so he could see the space in the middle of her shoulder blades. With a deft hand, he quickly signed his name down the middle of her back. It wasn't deep enough to leave a pronounced scar, and the scar she would carry would certainly be light and hard to spot, but it was there. Bright red dripping kanji that bore the daiyokai's name; he'd marked his property. He lapped slowly at the wounds he'd made upon her, and in moments she'd already scabbed over. By the morning it would be completely healed.

"This Seshsomaru has marked you as his Rin-chan… He has marked you in the only way he can until the day comes when you may leave with him." He kissed her gently with his bloody lips as he retied her obi. The little girl settled back into his lap and settled herself to sleep.

"Rin loves you with all her heart, Sesshomaru-sama," she yawned. "Rin will _always_ choose you."

Sesshomaru nodded as he began to run his long fingers though her hair. "Just as I will always choose you, Rin." She looked up at him with wide eyes at his lack of formality. "I love you, little one. Now you must sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

She beamed at him and snuggled into his mokomoko as he kept up the strokes through her hair. Eventually they both drifted off to sleep, and the next day they slowly made their way into Edo, where they began their waiting period.


	7. The Final Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all these warnings at the top, it was my first lolicon piece and I had taken it down due to flamers and reworked a bit and added extra warnings XD

**FORMERLY TITLED _"THE FINAL LESSON"_ **

**WARNING: This is a Lolicon piece. Sesshomaru (age 19-21) with child Rin (age 11) are in a LOVING and CONSENTUAL relationship. She is his mate.**

**THIS IS** **FICTION** **, AND I DO NOT CONDONE ANY NON-FICTIONAL CHILD/ADULT RELATIONSHIP!**

**THERE WILL BE PENETRATION. If you are uncomfortable with this, please don't read.**

**Flamers: I know you're out there, and I know you're lurking about waiting to cause trouble. I want you to know that I have plenty of s'more making ingredients and am ready for ya. As I said, this is FICTIONAL, and I would never approve of such a relationship in actuality.**

I wrote this because Ravyn Skye inspired me to do so. She is truly gifted with sess/rin lolicon and is a master of what she writes. Some things with are her idea, and the revision I made was based on some suggestions SHE gave me. I did not plagiarize this work, she knows I wrote it, and I have since made MORE changes due to not wanting to steal anything that is considered to be her work solely, although I did leave the knotting reference (which is something all canine males do, but Ravyn's use of it in this realm is original as far as I know) and have also used that in my Koga fic.

Of Course: this work is to pay homage to Ravyn and her brilliance. Anything I've borrowed from her work is with her permission.

BTW, I have NEVER copied another persons work deliberately, and I hope you all realize this if you read my other works.

Yes I know she's 11. My own moon cycle began when *I* was 11. And children in 3rd world countries have babies as young as 9 provided they are menstruating. Rin will be fine.

**Last warning: Rin is 11 and Sess is going to make sweet mated love to her. (AKA LOLICON) If this squicks you DON'T READ!**

* * *

It was dark, and it was chilly, but they were comfortable, despite their nakedness. Jaken had stoked the fire up before he turned in for the night at the request of his Lady, before she and her mate disrobed, and now the Kappa was snoring as his snot bubbles grew and shrank with every noisy breath he took. Mokomoko was wrapped warmly about she and her Lord, encasing them in something soft and safe. As warm and cozy as she was, Rin was still having a hard time sleeping. Sesshomaru however was out like an empty oil lamp. She could feel him contentedly purring in his chest, a sound and feel that normally would have put her to sleep instantly. However she just couldn't relax, couldn't unwind herself enough to fall into that soft shadow of sleep.

After spending years wandering Japan, Sesshomaru declared it was time to go home. He told Rin he was tired of having to treat her as a wild animal, bathing her in cold rivers and streams, feeding her wild berries and whatever they could manage to catch on their own, and sleeping outdoors every single night. He wanted to give her every luxury afforded to her status, and that couldn't be done out in the wilderness.

The girl should have been excited. She should have had the giddy anxiety of a peasant who realizes they will soon become royalty. Instead she was afraid to go to the palace. She was afraid of how their simple vagabond life would change, and how that would change their relationship. Rin wasn't stupid, she knew Sesshomaru was more than a wandering assassin. She knew he had political things he needed to attend to, military conquests to oversee, various other lordly things to take care of… Rin was afraid her exalted status with him would soon come to a crashing end, and she would find herself lower on his priority list.

Sesshomaru stirred behind her, sniffing. She stiffened minutely. He would be upset that she was still awake. Quickly she shut her eyes and tried to fall asleep as fast as she could, but she only succeeded in causing the scent of her anxiety to spike. Slowly, one honey colored orb opened and scanned the whole of his vision. Seeing nothing he closed his eye again and pulled her tiny body closer to him, sighing and then speaking softly, "Rin-ai, please try to get some sleep."

"Okay." She tried, she really did, but her eyes would close only to find themselves open again in a matter of seconds. In her mind, Sesshomaru was whisked away from her as soon as they entered the palace gates. She was shown to her rooms with an entourage of servants never to see her handsome mate again, never to hear that soothing purr in his chest, never to feel his big strong arms around as he made love to her… Rin began to cry silently.

Sesshomaru raised his sleepy head, sniffing again, then looked down as his young Lady. "Rin?"

"I'm sorry 'Maru, I'll try to go to sleep, I promise." Her voice gave no indication of her emotional state, but he could smell her tears, damn near taste her anxious fear. He loosened mokomoko, rolled her just beginning to bud frame in his arms so he could see her face. Her delicate features, marred with one little red pimple near her jaw, were calm and covered with twin gleaming streaks where the tracks of her tears had rolled.

"Rin, you will tell this Sesshomaru what's troubling you," he said quietly, his low baritone lapsing into his imperial speech and rumbling through her body, causing the nipples on her barely budding chest to stand up. He leaned down to her and licked the tears from her face, then kissed her sweetly on her lips, which she deepened immediately, as if to release him from her eager mouth would be to lose him forever. He broke away from her, pressing his forehead to hers. "Answer me Rin…" he nearly whispered.

"I'm afraid to go to the palace." Rin's body shook as she admitted her biggest fear to her Lord and mate.

"Why?" he asked quietly as he nuzzled her neck and kissed the mark he had bitten into her flesh not more than three full moons ago. "Don't you want to take up your position as my Lady?"

She didn't answer him for a moment. She could only lose herself to those images in her mind. He gently nudged her with his nose to respond. "Rin is scared that her Lord will be forced to forget about her."

"Forget about Rin?" he said, mimicking her panicked third person speech pattern. She nodded as he kissed her neck. "Koi, I could _never_ forget about you. You will always be my little sweetness, and I will never let you go." It was why he'd marked her, injected his blood into her neck as a way to drastically slow her aging, a way to keep her alive much longer than any natural human.

"But what about all the stuff you will need to do?" she asked as her tone turned whiny. "What about the politics and the battles and… whatever else it is Lords do?"

He chuckled as he smelled of her tangled hair. "I have many advisors and other appointed people who are more than capable of filling in for me. Who do you think is doing all those things now?" Rin blinked in realization. That was a good point… someone other than him had been taking care of things while he was out wandering with her, certainly they could be allowed to stay on, right? Sesshomaru grinned as he scented her growing relief, and slid his clawed hand over her smooth and now gently curving hip, the first of her woman's features to be noticed by him. "There will be plenty of time for us to be alone…" His hand slipped slowly from her hip and squeezed lightly at her little bottom, the whole of his palm completely covering her plump cheek. This elicited a tiny grunt of surprise… and a jump in her arousal.

"Oh yes, anata. The first thing I intend to do is pup you. I've waited far too long already." Rin's moon cycle started about three months ago, it was what led him to mark her in the first place. After she was over the initial shock of having finally become a woman, and the pain of having been bitten and claimed as her Lord's mate, his once innocent and sweet special touches that drove her again and again to tingling satisfaction began to have a more meaningful purpose, as he began sliding his fingers up inside of her nearly every night, stretching and expanding her so that by the time they reached his palace she would be ready to accept his maleness inside of her with little discomfort. He smiled as he watched the blush creep across her face. It wasn't a blush of embarrassment though; it was a blush of excited expectation.

Rin's eyes closed as he laved at her mating mark, lavishing wet and sensuous kisses there, driving her insane with her want for his touch. As he caressed her pulse point, he found himself longing for the day when he could dip lower and her flat chest would be curving and rounding out, when he could push her globes together and suckle like a starving infant, when he could take pleasure in wrapping her endowments around himself and showing her that she could pleasure his flesh in another way... But he would simply have to wait. After all, she was still only a child, just barely a woman... Thank Kami he'd been blessed with infinite patience and neverending care and respect in regards to his tiny mate. For now, the taste of her throat would have to do. "Sesshomaru?…" she sighed as she bared her throat to him.

"Hmm?" he intoned as he now paid homage to her submission, tasting the column under her chin.

"Why do we have to wait?"

He stopped; he pulled back to look at her lidded eyes, saying, "I assumed you would want our first coupling to happen in a soft bed, in one of our private rooms."

Her eyes were shining bright in the dark, the flames of the fire that separated them from Jaken leaping wildly in her irises. "I mean, these woods and wilds will always be our first home, the only home I've ever truly known. It's where we met and grew our bond. Is there some reason we can't do it here?" Her tone was curious, innocent. She trusted Sesshomaru's judgement in all of their physical affairs, but it seemed to her that if both parties were willing, and both seemed to be ready, that there was something he wasn't telling her.

Sesshomaru mainly had waited because even though he'd spent months preparing her virginal opening, he was still afraid that he would hurt her. He was quite large, well endowed even by demon standards. He surmised that if he could hold off, and if by chance he did accidentally do his young mate harm, that his personal healer could attend to her intimate injury. He growled in Inu tongue, a low statement of his fear for her safety.

"I am not afraid of you, 'Maru." Rin was possibly the only person in the world who _was not_ afraid of him. "You've taken great care to make sure you don't injure me. I have every faith that you won't."

"Rin, why do we have to hurry?" he asked, wanting to know what with wrong with his idea of waiting.

He couldn't miss the furious blush that flashed into her cheeks, it was plain to see, even in the darkness. "I don't want all those strangers to hear us our first time. It would be embarrassing don't you think? A bunch of people that have never seen me, listening to me cry out like a... like.." She couldn't say the word: _whore_. As Rin and Sesshomaru progressed in their affections, they both soon discovered that Rin was a _loud_ little girl, often having have Sesshomaru cover her mouth with his hand to keep her from waking the entire world with her cries of passion. The thought of being in an unfamiliar place full of unfamiliar people and screaming in sexual ecstasy was a complete turn off. And to refuse Sesshomaru would probably be the only thing she could do that would truly irritate him, at least this is what she thought. In his mind, she could still wait a little longer, although in reality no matter when he took her, his underlying fear of hurting her would always remain.

"You're not a whore just because you're loud, Rin. You are the most honorable Lady of the West, you are my cherished mate, and the sounds you make in the throes of our love will be accepted and cherished by anyone who should be so bold as to listen." She shook her head, feeling her immature little girl tears welling in her eyes again. He could sense her desperation, the desire to finish their long intimate journey before arriving at his royal home. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, frustrated and knowing he was not going to win this fight. "We'll be at the palace tomorrow, can you not wait?"

She wriggled free from his arms, shivering naked in the chilly night air. She placed herself on all fours, a position he only told her about, only because he told her that was how he intended to pup her, and how it would help his seed to reach her womb. The other times he had loved her, he had faced her, slipping his shaft along her wet split, her barely haired lips wrapping warmly around him as he ran himself on top of her little bud over and over, driving them both to completion. But this sight of her, this scent of her… That perfect form of submission, her aroma so full of love and trust… Sesshomaru was instantly aroused at the sight of his mate wordlessly begging for him.

"Please 'Maru, I don't want all those servants and dignitaries and guards and advisors to hear us, at least not our first time." Her face was covered in a mask of anxiety, whether at the thought of someone hearing her or the knowledge that she was about to cut the final thread on her innocence he didn't know.

"Are you sure you won't wait?" as he uncoiled mokomoko from around his body, slowly getting to his knees and giving her time to change her mind.

"Let us complete our union in the place that it was born, my Lord. I am ready for you," she said in a calm and soothing tone, the one she use when she wanted to allay his fears.

"What about Jaken?" he asked as he assumed his stance behind her, gently widening her legs and watching with lustful satisfaction at how her little sex glistened with wetness, how her thighs just below gleamed in the firelight. His male ego swelled with satisfaction at the sight of it and he nearly groaned.

"Just cover my mouth, we'll use our obis," she said as she relaxed her stance, grabbed at her belt and began folding it into a thick padded square. She placed the thick gathering over her mouth and Sesshomaru covered it with his yellow and blue sash, being sure she could breathe well, then wrapping it twice around her head before tying it behind her at the nape of her neck. She would be sufficiently quieted with this rigged gag. Final preperations complete, the taiyokai watched his mate reposition herself on top of his spread out kimono: Her hands and arms lying flat and tense on the ground, her nearly flat chest heaving there as well, the curve of her back up into the air as her little rear presented itself to him, the perfect tilt of her hips, the gentle swell of her ass... His demon purred inside him, chanting "MINE." over and over again.

"Rin, you know that even though you've been prepared for some time, it may still be a little uncomfortable at first. If it's something you can't bear, we will wait a little longer, there is no shame in waiting." Damn it, here she was, practically dripping with want for him, not turning him away because he was a demon, but rather _demanding_ he take her and he felt this insane urge to try and stop her. He vowed to her the first time he touched her on her immature little girl body that he would never do anything she wasn't ready for, and she had always allowed him to guide her gently through her sexual journey. This last camp before the palace, she had chosen, would be the last stop on their shared intimate expedition as well. Let it all end here…

Rin turned and smiled at him with her eyes, as her mouth was covered in their silken sashes in an effort to quiet her. "Remember, if it hurts, let me know. Just pull up off the ground and I'll stop." She nodded and gave a "Mmmhmm," to him as he gently spread her apart with his knee. He took the ends of his obi and draped them like reins over her back, letting the ends dangle off her rump and down the backs of her thighs. This was truly a beautiful sight: his mate, his Lady, submitting with his colors draped on her naked body. This final sight was all he needed to be pushed over the edge and happily give in to her request. He would begin his family where it all started: in a quiet forest in the dead of night.

Rin relaxed and let her love for her mate come through her scent, more to ease herself than to ease him. She was only a little nervous about what to expect, but knew Sesshomaru would never hurt her. It was just them, their loyal vassal who slept like a stone, completely oblivious to their nightly affections, and the leaping wild fire that served as light and warmth for their camp. This was their temporary home, but it was _home_ nonetheless, and it had always been filled with love.

"I love you Rin," he said as he curled his body around her much smaller one, letting his hardness bump up against her pink flesh as she made a muffled noise of pleasure into her gag. He lapped his bite at her neck, discerning that her body's natural response to him was helping to coat her insides to ease his entry. He began to love her the way they were used to doing, slipping in between her chubby outer lips and sliding sweetly over and over her already pebbled bud of nerves. Sesshomaru's new hand ran endlessly over her skin, trying to take in as much of her at once as he could, burning into his memory every detail of this sweet moment they'd both worked so hard to reach. Rin was now making a steady and repetitive little gasp from her nose. It wouldn't be long before she would be whining under his touch. He reached down and guided himself into her, just the tip though for the moment. "Rin, does this feel too big?" She shook her head 'No.' Giving in to a little of his own desires, he asked her, "Do you want me to put it all in?" She nodded vigorously. He smirked. So eager, so willing. "You're being awfully quiet, I'm not sure you really want it..." A small explosion of a moan came from under her cloth silencer, a long and needy sound that was like music to Sesshomaru's elfin ears. "Shh, Rin-ai, I was just being sure you were truly ready for me. I will see you filled my Lady."

His non clawed hand wound under her, found her clit and stroked softly as he slowly sheathed himself in her strangling hold, a throaty sound coming from him as his wettest dreams were finally were coming to fruition. He found no barrier to hinder his descent into her channel, a sure sign that all his preparations he'd made to her had paid off. He heard no sound of pain from her, smelled no blood or fear. Rin was silent, concentrating on trying to find the pain she was told she might experience. When he groaned above and behind her, she felt that heavy tug at her stomach as her desire flared inside, felt a new wave of warm fluid run down from a place deep inside herself, giving her Lord and lover more slickness to work with. Sesshomaru came to gentle stop after he'd gone as deep as he could possibly go, and she shivered against him as the hair from his tightening sack tickled her. She even giggled under the sashes she wore at her mouth, earning her a genuine smile from her Lord as he bent to kiss her throat. "Are you okay?" he panted, more than ready to pump into her, to take her to the next level of overwhelming passion. She nodded, giving him a "Mmmhmm," and nuzzling against him before he left her throat. "Sorry it tickles," he said with a grin. She giggled again, her eyes sparkling as she mumbled something, he assumed she said, 'It's okay!' His chest heaved as he relished how tight and warm and wet she was. He was completely surrounded by her as her softly squeezing muscles began to awaken. Sesshomaru was still for a moment longer. feeling these new sensations, burning them into his mental scrapbook of memories he'd made with her. Then Rin moaned, instinctively pushing back against him and squeezing at the same time. He allowed a moan of his own to pass from his lips before he grasped her and slowly began to push and pull his length from her. The more he moved the slicker she became.

Her sounds were growing in length and strength. Sesshomaru's engorged and swollen tip was touching that internal zone that she liked so well. He remembered fondly the day he'd found it. Rin's eight year old body sat in the bough of a tree on a perfect V shaped branch. He had thrown her chubby little girl legs over the bark covered arms and displayed her to himself. It was the first time he'd ever tasted her, and of course she'd loved it. Sesshomaru explained to her that it felt better than his fingers because his tongue was wet and slick, and it made the movements faster and easier. His new hand went gently to her flat chest and fluttered over her nipple, then lightly pinched it as he sucked at her tiny little pearl. Rin had asked him for more, and so he ran his tongue all over her female flesh, tasted the sweat of her hairless lips, the silky feel of her pinkness just underneath and then ascended up inside of her and tasting her immature musk. When he made contact with her innermost zone, it was the first time she'd screamed, and it had scared him, thinking he had inadvertently hurt her. Rin had assured him that was not the case, begging him to touch that secret spot inside of her again, that she would do her best to keep quiet. He had seen to her satisfaction, but he had to nearly clamp her mouth shut with his huge hand, and after that he always found some way to keep her quiet.

Sesshomaru now recalled the first time he'd penetrated her with his finger, using the clawed hand to ever-so-gently begin to break her barrier. He remembered her voice then, muffled by mokomoko, but still very vocal in her appreciation of his touch. She pitched against his hand when he pressed into that raised spot within, felt her walls bearing down but sucking up, watched shamelessly as her back arched and her slender hips rolled to increase his pressure... Rin was poetry in motion when they were together. And her sweet, sweet muffled voice, an inarticulate symphony Rin had written and performed to relay to him how much she loved and trusted him, and how much she desired his touch and appreciated his ministrations. It was then he decided to love her with his entire body, and not just his hands or his mouth. Once he had seen to her initial release, he covered her with his frame that was so much larger than hers. He placed himself just between her sex, just wrapping those lips that were beginning to sprout hair around his thick and needy shaft and made love to her in the only way he felt comfortable doing. She didn't ask what he was doing, didn't care, only continuously screaming quietly into his fur. Then she had tensed and came a second time, and he joined her, spilling his white spurts on her stomach, and then moving off of her and lapping it up. That night he held her so close to his body that it appeared he was trying to absorb her into himself. Sesshomaru's clawed hand sprawled across both of her flat breasts, covering both of her baby pink nipples, and his new hand covered her female feature completely, his body curled around the rest of her, claiming without words that the girl was _HIS._

Now he was able to finally complete the gentle encouragements he'd been giving her, she was now **completely** _HIS_.

Rin had picked up his rhythm with ease, gliding easily with him as if this was something they did often. Yes, Sesshomaru had been a wonderful guide on this sexual trail. She would make a fine lover, a perfect physical mate once her budding body finished maturing. It made the taiyokai's heart swell to know that he'd had the good sense to be as faithful in his guidance as he'd been. Below him, he heard his little girl grunt, "Umm umm umm!", her muffled way of telling him she was close and to not stop whatever he was currently doing. "As you wish my Lady…" Sesshomaru grunted. He began to piston himself inside her velvet glove, feeling her begin to clench down on him, knowing it wouldn't be long and she would give his aching cock her first passionate orgasm. He nearly drooled at the thought. He put his chest to her back once more, pressing harder into her tingling nub, feeling her begin to tremble. "Cum for me, my sweetness," he cooed in her ear, his heated breath ghosting over her hot skin as she groaned and keened loudly under the gag. "Cover me in your sweet cum… Come on, Rin, let me feel you shatter around me…" He was close too, but was determined that she take her delight first. It was how it had always been between them, in all their adventures she always came first. This would be no different.

She cried out, eyes squeezing shut as he finally felt her give in and spasm around him, rippling and seeming to pull him deeper inside her, like she was swallowing him up to never let him go. He could no longer wait, his testicles had drawn up tight against him and he exploded with a snarl in her tight space, slamming hard into her, then swooping down and biting her mark again, holding her still as he growled with his victory over the girl. His growl had stimulated her further, and he felt Rin's walls rippling again, faster than the first time as she began to cry with the second, stronger release. Sesshomaru snarled as he emptied himself into her, felt himself knotting securely inside her as she groaned with this new feeling, not one of pain or anxiety or lust, but of simply being filled to burst, full of her Lord and lover and mate. He had prepared her for this as well, telling her all about what to expect so she would not be afraid of their first time. Rin felt Sesshomaru finally release his fangs from her mating mark. Mokomoko spread itself out into almost like a mattress, making a place for the two of them to fall on their sides. She shivered against him as his now impossibly huge cock pulsed inside of her, unconsciously pumping out the last of his semen into her ravaged body.

Sesshomaru unknotted the obi and unwound it from Rin's limp neck, pulling her gag from her mouth and kissing her deeply. He panted, "What did you think, anata? Was it worth the wait?"

"There aren't words for it, my Lord." She felt him start to lose some of his girth within her, but it would be a while before they could disengage from each other. They lay quietly, gasping for breath. After a time, she asked him quietly, "How long before you know if there's pup inside me?"

"By the time I can pull out of you, I'll know if it's there or not." He brought his hand down to where she would carry his heir and patted her gently. "I think our chances are good though."

She felt her lips curling, "And if not?"

"Then we will rut once more my princess. We will still arrive at the palace tomorrow, though. The experience is no longer a mystery, and it seems we've found an effective way to quiet you. What a beautiful sight you were with my colors all over your back." Rin giggled. His lips curled into a grin against her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling as if he and she were within their own barrier, a little bubble of love all around them. They lay in each other's embrace, and after a long time in quiet afterglow, Sesshomaru chuckled. "My love, we've broken all logic."

"How's that, 'Maru?" she asked as she yawned, completely content and satisfied beyong her wildest imaginations.

"Tell me, what does one and one equal?"

"Two." She nestled her head into his arm.

"And would you not agree that we two have become one?" He was smiling behind her.

"Hmm, you're right. That isn't very logical. But it's true... we two are one." She simply watched the fire as she felt her lover's flesh slowly shrink over time, and now he seemed to be nearly at normal size again.

"Then tell me how two becomes one, and how one becomes three…"

Her eyes widened, his hand slipped to her lower abdomen once more as his mouth whispered across the shell of her ear. "I love you, my little mother."


	8. No Words Wasted

**Title:** No Words Wasted  
 **Author:** SonjaJade  
 **Genre:** uhm… not sure really? Somber Romance? Romantic Angst? I dunno…  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Character(s):** Sesshomaru/Rin  
 **W **ord Count:**** 164  
 **Warnings:** Sad fic is sad.  Mentions character death  
 **Summary:** Sesshomaru reminisces about his life with Rin in a special place.

   
So many years had passed now, but this place still looked the same as when he’d first come here.  Sunshine was splashed in a dappled pattern on the forest floor and the same tree that he’d landed under all those years ago after taking a Wind Scar was still here, just bigger and lusher than when he first saw it.  
   
Then the stone marker that had been placed only four years ago came into view, and Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment.  He knelt before the stone and placed a single white wildflower.  He didn’t speak.  After all, he’d said everything he’d ever wanted to tell her when she was alive.  The Lord of the West only lost himself in cherished memories of his long gone mate, his perfect Rin.   
   
Having paid his respects to her, he turned and left.  The soft petals of the wildflower cradled a single tear that slid off Sesshomaru’s chin, and somewhere in the trees the wind sighed.


	9. A Place You've Never Left

**Title** : A Place You’ve Never Left  
 **Fandom** :  InuYasha  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Chars/Pairs** : Sesshomaru/Rin  
 **Genres** : Romance  
 **Warnings** : not really loli, but maybe? She’s 14-ish here.  
 **Word Count** : 1536  
 **Summary** : Sesshomaru retrieves his ward and shares with her his deepest secret.  
 **Prompt** : Kira’s prompt of ‘snowflakes’ in her stocking request (written for the 2013 hentai_contest stocking stuffer winter hiatus on LJ)  
 **A/N:** It's been a long while since I've written any Sess/Rin, so I apologize if this sucks!!

 

 

 

When Rin was small and had just begun to wander behind him, she seemed as if she’d truly been reborn by the healing powers of Tenseiga.  She could find joy and wonder in the smallest of things, where Sesshomaru could only see hindrance, annoyance, and inconsequence.  Dew drops on a spider’s web, an ant crawling across a peony bud, the minnows in the stream- all of them made her silent face light up as if it were a miracle handed down from the gods themselves.  
  
As Rin grew stronger and healthier and found her voice, she began to put her happiness into sing-song rhymes with made up melodies.  At first, Sesshomaru considered her singing to be yet another annoyance on a list that had grown very long over the years.  But as his heart grew and changed that year, it was less so.  
  
The Lord of the West was thankful that she turned out to be fairly intelligent, despite her silly human ways, and self sufficient enough that he hardly worried for her unless someone sought to hurt him by hurting her.  Back then, he couldn’t have told why he hung on to her so possessively.   He sensed a change in their relationship though after bringing her back from hell, and then realized something was very different between them after he left her in the human village with the old miko and InuYasha.  
  
The day Rin’s moon blood came, InuYasha set out to find him. He’d said Rin had made her decision- she had made her choice as to whether to stay in the village or leave to be by her Lord’s side again.  Sesshomaru left InuYasha to hurry behind him and did not slow so he could catch up to him.  
  
He could scent her fertility, a heady and ready smell that spoke to the beast within him, and it took all of his concentration to rein himself in.  She was mature now, her body curving in all the right places, her face that of a woman and not a child, her voice a touch deeper and soothing in timbre…  When she bowed at his feet and asked him if she could return to his side, his eyes widened slightly and he bent down to touch her chin.  When she met his gaze, he said, “Rin does not need to bow before this one, nor does she need to ask if she can return to a place she has never left.”  
  
He sent Jaken and Ah-Un for her things and the four of them journeyed toward a small home he’d prepared for them near a wide meadow.  She seemed perplexed that he would have such a small house and no servants, considering his title.  But he remembered how her face lit up when he said quietly, “All this one requires is already here.”  
  
Though she was older and more mature, she was still his Rin.  She still found joy and beauty in everything.  When it began to snow, she went down to the door and opened it a crack, watching the flakes drift lazily by, only to pile up on the dead grasses in the meadow.  She began to sing:  
  
“Snow and hail are falling thickly,  
They are falling steadily and piling up,  
The mountain and the plain are covered with a white cotton hat,  
Bare trees are blooming with flowers.”  
  
He rose and went to stand behind her, watching over her shoulder as the world turned from dark gray to white.   Her warmth radiated out from her body, and his reacted so as to soak it up from her.  His clawed hand gently touched her arm and she turned around, smiling at him.  
  
“Sesshomaru-sama, we should see if your skin is as white as the snow!”  
  
He regarded her a moment, then stepped past her and opened the door wider, exiting into the snowy night.  He stood in only his kimono out in the small yard, one sleeve pulled back as the snow fell harder now, and Rin rushed to his side to examine him.  
  
She looked carefully along the expanse of his forearm, watching how the flakes melted almost immediately.  She traced the pale blue veins under his skin with a feather light touch, completely unaware of how she was affecting him.   She frowned in frustration, then bent and grabbed a handful of the stuff from the ground and piled on his arm.  
  
She sang softly to him, “My Lord’s skin is pale, but the snow is paler still.  He is not made of ice as the children say.  He is strong like winter’s bite.”  She looked up at him and giggled under her hand.  “Your hair is not even as white as the snow.”  
  
This human girl…  She’d somehow broken him down and built him back up into a better version of himself, and now she was touching him as plainly as she might a patient back in the village.  There was no fear in her touch, no anger…  He stepped closer to her and only said her name.  He took her hand and held it in his.  
  
“Why did Rin come back to this Sesshomaru’s side?”  
  
Her face reddened in the dark and for the first time, he sensed embarrassment and anxiety from her, directed at _him_.  She seemed to have lost her voice and her heartbeat and breathing quickened.  
  
He tried to calm her by brushing her bangs from her eyes, saying, “Do not be afraid to speak the truth.”  Her heart was fluttering like a bird’s might.  Her fear did not seem to lessen any, but she made herself speak anyway.  
  
“Rin…  Rin is sometimes silly, and…  Rin was hoping to become Sesshomaru-sama’s…  Sesshomaru-sama’s m-mate.”   She seemed to gasp at her own admission, and began to stammer on further, saying, “But Rin knows that can’t happen, so she would be grateful to just to be a courtesan, and maybe when Sesshomaru-sama takes a mate and has children, she could be a nursemaid for them and-”  
  
He cut her off by jerking her into his arms and pressing her face into his chest.  He could scent her salty tears on the cold night air and he closed his eyes.   “Rin, this one has been waiting for you to come of age because he has wanted to make you his mate for a very long time.”  
  
Her breath stopped for a moment, then she leaned her head back to look him in the eye.  “Sesshomaru-sama has been waiting for _Rin_?  For a lowly human orphan?”  He gave her a single nod and she responded, “But what could Rin possibly offer her Lord that is worth anything?”  
  
He brushed her cheek with his knuckle.  “Rin is kind, intelligent, patient…  Rin is honest and genuine, she does not fear this one, she does not use this one to make any gains for herself, and this Sesshomaru has known for a long time that Rin _loves_ him.  Furthermore, this one knows that she never loved him for the gifts he brought her, or for the protection he offered her village, but simply because she loves him for who he is.”  
  
He bent down and whispered in her ear, “This one loves Rin as well, and cannot bear to think of living without her.”  
  
Her arms wrapped around his neck and he hefted her from the ground, carrying her back into the house.  He sat her by the fire to warm up as he dragged the bedding to the floor, then carried her to the mattress.  He undressed her slowly, using her scent for his cues.  When she brushed her lips against his stripes, he breathed her name, and everything spiraled quickly after that.  
  
She might have been embarrassed at admitting her feelings to him, but she was not modest when he dipped his face to her breast and suckled.  When his fingers danced along her sensitive folds, her face was flushed with lust and desire, not shame.  When he brought her to pieces at his touching, she called his name in a clear voice- without his honorific- and then it was _his_ cheeks that burned red with passion.  
  
There was no whimper of pain when he mounted her, only the groan of being perfectly filled and stretched by her lover, and Sesshomaru echoed her sentiments in a low, rumbling growl.  The beast inside him chanted a mantra over and over- _YES! MINE! YES! MINE!_ \- as he sunk into her soft, swollen petals, so sensitive from her heat and previous orgasm.  He gave himself to her as roughly as she could stand it, and just before he filled her womb, his powerful jaws bit into her neck and marked her as his mate for all eternity.  
  
The intensity of it all had caused him to knot within her, prolonging her third orgasm, and when she finally settled some, he laid them on their sides to rest and catch their breath.  He breathed near her ear, “I love you, Rin.”  She responded by squeezing the knot buried in her femininity and he grunted.  
  
“I love you too, Sesshomaru.”  
  
And outside the snowflakes continued to tumble down from the sky, as if they’d seen this coming for millennia.


	10. Her Smile

**Title** : Her Smile  
 **Fandom** : InuYasha  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Chars/Pairs** : Sesshomaru, Rin  
 **Genres** : hurt/ ~~comfort~~  
 **Warnings** : angsty  
 **Word Coun** t: 568  
 **Summary** : A case of mistaken identity leads to heartache all around.  
 **Prompt** : rebukes’ prompt of Blue (written for the 2013 hentai contest stocking stuffer winter hiatus)  
  
  
When she made her decision to stay in the human village, he’d wished her all the best and turned and flew off.  He never intended to return to her, and he never asked her the reasons why she wanted to stay.  
  
But after he’d gone a few years without seeing her, he thought he would check up on her from a distance, see if she were still alone and unmarried, maybe make her a more direct offer and end his loneliness once and for all.  
  
He was prepared to find her married and maybe tending to a garden plot near her home.  He was not prepared to find her cradling an infant.  
  
She was seated in a pool of sunshine, gently rocking a tiny baby, a boy he discerned from scent, maybe a week old.  The child’s swaddling was made up of pieces of the kimonos he’d gifted her as a child, mostly blue ones with bright green embroidery.  His heart lurched in his chest and for the first time in his long life, he felt like vomiting.  
  
It should be _his_ son she was holding.  It should a hanyou pup that he planted lovingly in her belly that she now held, not some bastard farmer who would never have enough to feed her or properly clothe her.  Did she mean as much to that man as she did to him?  Did he worship the very breath she took, cherish every song, and praise the gods for every smile she graced him with?  Likely not…  
  
She began to sing to the babe, and she gave the infant a smile- a perfect bowing of her perfect lips.   Sesshomaru silently turned and left.  He’d been utterly defeated by a peasant man, and all because he had taken the only thing the demon lord really wanted.  He gathered his energy and sped off in a ball of light, headed for the mainland, and he never troubled himself with Rin again

* * *

  
Rin didn’t see him until after he’d left.  She wondered why he didn't speak to her, then looked back to the child in her arms.  
  
“Wonder why he didn't say hello…”  The baby started to cry and she rose to her feet and took him inside.  There was a woman lying half asleep in a bed, already opening her yukata to nurse.  
  
“Rin thinks Jin-chan is hungry!” she chirped.  “Sorry to bother you with it, but Rin cannot nurse him as she is not his mother!”  
  
The woman waved her hand at her.  “It’s not bother, Rin-chan.  Thank you for entertaining him for me.  I truly appreciate any extra rest I can get right now.”  She took the babe and smiled at him.  “Truly girl, you didn’t need to cut up your pretty gifts for him.”  
  
Rin smiled.  “It’s no trouble.  They didn’t fit Rin anymore and your pregnancy was very hard.  Rin thought a pretty blanket might bring good luck to Jin-chan and his family.”  She glanced out the window, hoping to see Sesshomaru’s energy orb again.  “Ah- Rin must go back home now, she’ll be back later, promise!”  
  
She watched the sky for over a week and then gave up when InuYasha got word Sesshomaru had left for the mainland.  Rin waited in her shack for his return, and died unmarried and alone, her smile long gone and faded with the memories of a snow white demon lord.


	11. What Rin Wants

**Title** : What Rin Wants  
 **Fandom** : InuYasha  
 **Author:** Sonja Jade  
 **Chars/Pairs** : Sesshomaru/older!Rin  
 **Genres** : romance  
 **Word Count** : 671  
 **Summary** : Everything’s perfect, until it’s even more perfect.  
 **Prompt** : n0t_again’s prompt for ‘it’s a wonderful life’.  (written for the 2013 hentai contest stocking stuffer winter hisatus on LJ)  
  
  
His hand was wound up tight in her hair and she cried out her pleasure as loud as she could.  She was rewarded with a hard nip to her shoulder, a rough squeeze of her hip, and a hard thrust from behind.  
  
“Scream for this one, bitch!” he growled, half feral and crazed with lust.  “Scream the name of the one who drives you crazy!”  
  
She gasped for breath, struggled to get in enough air to fulfill his request, then shrieked at the top of her lungs: “ _SESSHOMARU!!!”_  
  
Her demon lord and mate pumped into her hard and fast, and with a deafening howl, he came inside of her.  Without a moment’s rest, he stayed firmly planted in her body and spun her on his cock, then laid her down on her back and began to fuck her again.  He rubbed the ridge of his hip against her clit and Rin hissed as her body began to quiver.  
  
“Come for this Sesshomaru,” he purred in her ear, groping at her breast.  “How does Rin want it?”  
  
He’d gotten what he wanted, and now he wanted to make sure she was pleased too, not that it had ever been a problem.  “Rin needs…  Rin needs slower!  Deeper!”  She moaned as he immediately followed her instructions, hiking her legs up over his hips and around his slender waist.  He bent down and kissed her neck, leaving bites and marks along her collarbones, rolling her nipples in his fingers and grinding against her.  
  
“Come, Rin…  Come, my mate.”  
  
The rumble of his deep voice in her ear, the pressure and friction against her swollen clit, the fullness of his cock inside her and his kisses on her body-  
  
“Oh!  Ohh, don’t stop!  Just- oh gods, _yes_!!”  Her drenched pussy clamped down on him over and over, rippling and trembling as he flung her into the abyss of delirium.  Her senses spun dizzily as he brought her to pleasure over and over, filling her up inside again with his sticky, hot seed.  He picked her boneless body up and moved her hips over his as fast as he could manage until he exploded one last time within her, knotting up and becoming stuck together.  
  
It was Rin’s favorite part of their lovemaking- the feel of his dog knot pressing so hard against her special place inside, and the slightest movement would send her into shivering release- and Sesshomaru would use this to his advantage.  He would purposely shift them just to send her into squirting spasms.  He wanted his servants to know it was her human scent that dominated their bedchamber, and she was glad to bathe both him and their bedding in her scent laden fluids.  
  
Being the Lord of the West’s Lady was a wonderful life.  It meant never going hungry, never being cold or without clothing, and it certainly never meant going without physical pleasures at any time, for any length of time, as they both desired.  But lately, he’d been more attentive to her soft body than usual.  
  
After a few more teasing orgasms, he kissed his way down her body to lap the combined fluids from her dripping folds.  And then he buried his face inside her and inhaled.  He slowly withdrew from her and looked up through his silvery bangs and gave her a strange expression.  
  
“What is it?” she asked, her fingers tracing the stripes on his wrists.  
  
His voice was quiet and strangely awed.  “You are pupped, Rin.”  
  
Rin felt herself blink.  “Rin is what?”  
  
For the first time, she watched a genuine lighthearted smile sneak onto her mate’s stony face.  “You carry the heir to Inu no Taisho line.”  He bent again and took another deep breath.  “Yes… you will be a mother.”  
  
Before she could stop herself, tears began to slip down her face.  Sesshomaru was there in an instant to lap them up and kiss her, holding her close as she decided that she most certainly did have a wonderful life, without a doubt.


	12. Autumn Red

**Title:** Autumn Red  
 **Author:** Sonja Jade  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** **G**  
 **Character(s):** Sesshomaru/Rin  
 **Word Count:** 500 (good job, chainsaw!)  
 **Warnings:** Spoilers for the end of the series  
 **Summary:** Rin insists that _home_ isn’t a place, rather a person… and Sesshomaru thinks he agrees with her.  
 **Prompt:** Wander  
  
  
To some, it appeared that Sesshomaru was meandering aimlessly across the country.  But the Lord of the West was not _wandering_ so much as _waiting_.  Certainly, he took a long needed rest at the palace given to him when he’d come of age by his mother.  And of course he’d made a plan of action as he resumed the mantle of his title.  However, to anyone who was observant enough, his itineraries always managed a visit to a small human village that his hanyou half brother protected.  
  
Sesshomaru noticed a change in himself when he would drop from the heavens into the cluster of huts and shacks.  He knew every path she’d tread upon, every home she visited, every person she’d shared her smile and her time with.  His heart felt lighter when he knew Rin was near, and he knew he was becoming more attached to her than anything he’d ever known.  While he hated to admit it to himself, he was falling in love with her, and he could only hope (and persuade her with fine gifts…) that she would choose him over the humans when her moon blood came.  Their visits were usually short- humans in general made him uneasy and he made them just as uncomfortable.  But the few minutes he was able to spend with her could warm him for weeks.  He once overheard someone liken him to an alcoholic pacing outside a sake brewery, waiting for the drink to be ready.  Maybe he was.  In any case, Sesshomaru didn’t find the comment offensive enough to punish the man who’d uttered it.  
  
One autumn evening, just as the village was settling down for the night, he was flying overhead when he saw Rin walking the bank of the river.  He landed silently behind her and spoke her name.  
  
Though startled, she smiled brightly at him.  “Sesshomaru-sama!” she breathed.  Then her face turned serious.  “The evening air is much too cold to stand here and talk-”  
  
Instantly, his furs surrounded her and he replied, “Weather does not affect this one, and this shall keep you warm.”  He caught a delicate change in her scent, and he narrowed his eyes as he sniffed the air.  
  
“You are fertile.”  
  
Rin smiled at him.  “Yes.”  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed again.  “For how long?”  
  
“Since this morning.  InuYasha has gone to find you.”  She stepped closer to him.  “But it seems you have come for me.”  
  
His heart lurched- had she made her decision already?  
  
“And has Rin decided where she would call home?”  His voice did not betray his anxiety.  
  
She hesitantly reached out to touch his silk sleeve.  “Rin will call any place home, so long as Sesshomaru-sama is there.”  
  
He felt the corners of his mouth lift upward in a small smile as he watched tears spill from her eyes.  “This Sesshomaru will inform the miko that he is taking Rin-chan when he leaves this night.”  He gently took her hand and they left right away for Kaede’s hut.


	13. In the Air

**Title:** In the Air  
 **Author:** SonjaJade  
 **Rating:** **G**  
 **Word Count:** **792**  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Rin can’t figure out why she’s not feeling well.  But thanks to their mated bond, she won’t have to wonder for long.  
 **LWDSR Prompt:** Knowing

 

It was early morning in mid summer, and the rains were just beginning to let up.  Rin rolled to her side in her bed, and scrambled to vomit in the fire pit.  She wiped at her mouth and wondered for the third time this week what in the world was making her so sick.  Her small hands reached for her tea kettle and the water dipper and she put the beginnings of medicinal tea on to boil.

Before the brew was finished, she’d heaved again, this time in the latrine.  “Kami, please…  I haven’t eaten today and there shouldn’t be anything left from last night!” she groaned.  “Please, make the sickness go away!”  She wiped at her face and hands with a wet cloth and then moved to take the fresh tea out to the engawa to get some fresh air.

It was hard on her, being alone at the modest house she and Sesshomaru called home.  Rin had plenty to keep her busy though, things she insisted to her lord and mate that she be allowed to do for herself.  She liked to sew her own clothes, enjoyed cooking and making medicines, even if she couldn’t use or eat everything she made personally.  She liked to garden and do ikebana, and the long intervals of time when Sesshomaru would patrol his territory were not filled with tears or loneliness.  Instead she used her time productively and always had a new kimono or something special made for him when he returned.

Despite having plenty to do, she still missed him.  She longed for his warmth in the futon beside her and the feel of his claws in her hair.  And if he knew she was ill, he’d be home in a flash.  She hadn’t sent word to him through the mark bitten on her shoulder that had been placed there during the winter…  She wondered as she drank her tea if she should let him know something was wrong.  By the time she’d finished the tea, she was feeling much better, if not sleepy, and she decided to wait one more day before calling out for him.

Rin planned out her day, opting to do her gardening during the cool of the morning, then coming in before noon to work on a recipe for dye, eat a bite of something light and hopefully easy on her twisting stomach, and then work on finishing the seams on the yukata she was making.  Just as she was getting her tools together to go out to the garden, Rin felt a surge of emotion emanating from her mate mark, and moments later, her mate stood in the doorway with wide eyes.

“Rin,” he said softly, but sharply. 

His nose was wriggling and scenting the air, and she could hear the _sniff-sniff-sniff_ of his canine heritage from across the room.  “Is everything alright, Sesshomaru?”  She was afraid to move, afraid she would inadvertently set his senses off and provoke him unintentionally.

He continued to smell the air as he walked slowly to her.  When he reached her, his face came to the crown of her head, snorting her essence into his head and reading whatever clues only he could find in her hair.  Sesshomaru then moved to her throat, placing a wet inu kiss there, then moved to her breasts and sniffed, emitting a hint of a whine.  His giant body knelt before her, slashed through her obi and tore her clothing asunder, revealing her creamy skin amid her cries of shock.

“What in the world is going on!?” Rin cried out, a touch of fear in her voice.  She watched as he gripped her hips and planted his nose just below her belly button… and then she felt a drop of wet warmth rolling down her belly and onto her feet.  “Sesshomaru?” she asked quietly.

“You are pupped, dear one,” he whispered.  “This one felt it call out to me from many miles away.  I had to know for myself…”  He turned his face upward to her, and he spoke gently as his huge hands caressed her body.  “You did not know, Rin?”

Rin blinked, wrapping her mind around this bit of news… _life changing_ news.  “No…  I thought I had eaten something rotten.  I-I’m… _we’re_ … going to have a baby?”

Sesshomaru graced her with a small smile.  “A hanyou is not a human baby, but you will be a mother, Rin.”  He took a deep breath near her abdomen.  “This Sesshomaru would know that smell anywhere.”

She’d never known a happier moment in all her life, than when her mate wrapped his arms around her and whispered, “I love you so much,” in her ear.  For the first time, Rin cried in their house.


	14. A Cold Bath Will Take Care of That

**itle:** A Cold Bath Will Take Care of That…  
 **Author:** SonjaJade  
 **Rating:** **T**  
 **Word Count:** 862  
 **Warnings:** I can’t think of any… maybe masturbation?  
 **Summary:** Rin and Jaken have a secret, but Sesshomaru has the solution.  
 **Prompt:** Secret  
  


 

Rin was exceptionally happy, Sesshomaru thought as she skipped quickly along beside him.  The child was always in good spirits, even when she was cold or tired or hungry, but she was almost supernaturally cheerful on this day.  His golden gaze glanced in her direction as she spun around, holding her small bouquet of flowers over her head and laughing as she did so.

“Rin.”

She stopped twirling and looked up at him with a surprised face.  “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?”

“Are you well?” he deadpanned.

“Oh yes!  Rin is very well!”  She skipped a few steps ahead, giggling and dancing to her own made up tune.  It was then he took note of Jaken for the first time that day.   He didn’t have to look back at him to pick up on the scent of nervousness the Kappa exuded. 

Rin was happy, and Jaken was nervous…  His first thought was that the toad had _dared_ to touch the little girl in an inappropriate way, but Sesshomaru calmed when he couldn’t smell Rin on Jaken’s being.  That was good.  If Jaken had even so much as accidentally touched her he would have found himself ripped to shreds and digesting in his Lord’s belly.

They marched onward, finally stopping by a stream for a break.  Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to gather wood for a fire so that Rin could cook some fish for herself.  Once he was out of sight, Sesshomaru called for Rin again.

“Rin is behaving exceptionally… odd today.  Explain.”

Rin gave him a sunny smile.  “Rin has a secret!”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly.  “A secret?”

She bit her bottom lip adorably, then looked to see that they were alone, then she motioned for him to lean down.  She stood on her tip toes, cupped her Lord’s pointed ear and whispered, “Jaken-sama was touching his boy parts and he was saying things about you!”

Sesshomaru grunted.  He knew Jaken had amorous feelings for him.  It didn’t bother him because he knew nothing would ever come of that fantasy.  But he was interested in what Jaken’s words were…  “What did he say?” he rumbled quietly.

Rin giggled, the whispered, “He said he wanted to… to…” she had to take a moment to get through her laughing fit.  “He wants to suck _your_ boy parts!”

Ah, so that explained why he was nervous all morning.  “He asked you to keep that a secret, then?”

She nodded, her ponytail bobbing.  Suddenly she gasped and covered her mouth.  “Sesshomaru-sama, it’s not a secret anymore, is it?”

He stood up.  “Do not worry, Rin.  You should never keep secrets from this one.  Go and get yourself a fish, now.”  She scampered away and as he kept watch over her in the rushing water, he thought of how he should reprimand the toad for allowing himself to be caught in the act of pleasuring himself. 

And by the time Jaken had returned with the firewood, he knew what to do.

No sooner had his vassal started the fire than Sesshomaru’s fine black boot collided with the little demon’s ribs, kicking him into the river.  Jaken spluttered and struggled for a moment before climbing out of the icy water.

“M-m-milord!?”

Sesshomaru gave him the tiniest of smiles… and Jaken began to tremble under his intimidating stare.  “You will refrain from indulging your fantasies in Rin's presence, do you understand?”

Jaken groveled on the ground before the Inu no Taisho, on his knees and forehead against the grasses of the riverbank.  “Yes, Milord!”

Sesshomaru’s response was to kick him back into the water.  “Cold water helps deter such things from happening again.”  Wisely, Jaken remained in the water until after Rin ate and they were ready to move on.

Along the way, they passed a pond.  Jaken found himself sailing through the air to land right in the middle of it.  They camped near a stream and he found himself in the middle of it, too.  The day after that, he was spared because his Lord had picked up Naraku’s scent and he ordered Jaken to guard Rin.  But the day after he returned, they moved on and the Kappa went for another swim.

When he came splashing back to the pack, Rin asked, “Sesshomaru-sama?  Why is Jaken-sama always wet now?”

“He is filthy, this one is simply making sure that he bathes,” he answered coldly, not looking at her.

Rin looked down at herself and murmured.  Her feet were smudged with mud, underneath her fingernails were black, and her hair felt oily from sweat. “Rin is dirty, too.  Perhaps she should bathe soon as well…”

Sesshomaru blinked and then snuck a sidelong glance at the girl in Ah-Un’s saddle.  “Dirty is not the same as filthy, Rin.  Rin is most definitely not filthy.  In fact, in that aspect she is quite clean.”

Rin furrowed her brow in confusion, but concluded that if Sesshomaru decreed she was clean, then that was that.  “Rin is glad she is clean,” she chirped, smiling as they moved on through the forest.

Sesshomaru picked up the scent of water and promptly booted Jaken toward a river in the distance.  “This Sesshomaru is relieved as well, Rin.”


	15. Care and Concern

**Title:** Care and Concern  
 **Author/Artist:** Sonja Jade  
 **Fandom:** InuYasha  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Jaken, Sesshomaru, Rin, implied future Sess/Rin  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series InuYasha  
 **Summary/Teaser:** Sesshomaru just can’t let Rin freeze to death.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 647

 

The Lord of the West really doesn’t like Jaken.  Though the toad is enamored of him and would do whatever he decrees, Jaken is an unhappy little creature and positively cruel at times to Rin, who obeys him just as willingly as Jaken but will at least find the good hiding in even the worst situations.  And though Sesshomaru will never admit it out loud, he may desire supreme power but there’s some satisfaction in knowing that the human girl will follow him to the ends of the earth without any expectation of him, and shower him with undeserved faith and approval.

Tonight, however, he will surprise her.

The skies threaten deep snowfall, and Rin shivers in her autumn weight kimono next to the negligible fire that Jaken built for her, her tiny bare feet so pale and looking the slightest bit blue…  Sesshomaru can hear her blood flow becoming sluggish.  He can scent her fear though she never makes a single complaint about the cold.  He has come to value her too much to just allow her to be overcome by the elements.

“Jaken.”

His vassal scrambles to his feet and comes to his Lord’s side, “Yes, m’lord?”

“Go and find a large rabbit.  Kill it and spit it for Rin.”  Sesshomaru knows he will obey, but he can already sense his irritation at having to do something for Rin’s sake.

“Right away, Sesshomaru-sama!”  And he turns, saving his scowl for when he’s facing away from his Lord. 

Sesshomaru waits until the toad is out of sight, and then he rises and kneels by Rin, who has curled around herself trying to stay warm.  He drapes his fluffy Mokomoko over her shoulder and it slithers around the girl, enveloping her in a soft, white and warm cocoon.  “After you eat, you will sleep.  This Sesshomaru will make certain you do not freeze to death.”

Rin’s muddy brown eyes gaze up at him with such gratitude that he feels a little embarrassed, though he would never let her know he does.  “Thank you so much, Sesshomaru-sama!” 

No one living or dead has thought as much of him as she does, he thinks.  And he knows he should take her to a village and leave her to live with her own kind, but he can’t bear to part with his young ward just yet… and in the deepest reaches of his heart, he hopes he’ll never have to. 

He blinks away in a flash of light, only to return moments later with an armload of firewood.  He builds the fire up to a healthy blaze that she can add to throughout the night, and again she thanks him over and over for his concern and care.  He tries to explain it away as not being in the mood to dig through the frozen ground to properly bury her, but it’s as if she can see through his lies anyway.

Jaken returns with a rather large rabbit that Sesshomaru cleaves neatly in two.  He skins the carcass and says, “You can make boots out of these skins.  Wait until morning to scrape the flesh off and this Sesshomaru will cure them with his poison.  This one will find a way to tie them to your feet.”

“Yes, my Lord!” she chirps.

He watches over the camp as she cooks the rabbit.  Despite his horrible attitude toward her, she still offers to share the meat with Jaken.  Sesshomaru knows the offer is always there for himself, though she doesn’t say it anymore.  He observes with a fluttering heart how she snuggles into his fur and falls fast asleep.  He feels content at watching the gentle rise and fall of the cocoon with her breathing.  She will survive the night and the duration of the cold season with his covert diligence…  He refuses to lose her to death a third time.


	16. A Haiku

In the wilds again,  
she follows behind, fearless.  
He's her god, her love.

A dark head below,  
most seen peripherally...  
That girl feels like home.

Her scent tames his beast.  
Her song soothes him, heals his pain.  
One day, she'll be his.

He pines for that day.  
A mate mark will be bitten.  
His seed will be sown.

Until then, he'll wait,  
chancing glances now and then,  
but never gazing.


	17. Rin's Resolve

**Title:** **Rin’s Resolve**  
 **Author:** SonjaJade  
 **Genre:** Muted Romance… Rose tinted?  
 **Rating:** **K/G/E**  
 **Character(s):** **Rin & Sesshomaru** **  
W **ord Count:**** **148**  
 **Warnings:** Post Canon  
 **Summary:**  Sesshomaru’s gift really stands out.  
 **Prompt:** Lavish

 

Rin curled up on her side in her thin futon, eyes drooping and staring at the elaborate trunk.Sesshomaru-sama had delivered it that afternoon, even going so far as to bringing the thing into Kaede’s hut himself.As he watched Rin’s small fingers drift over the carvings and painted illustration, she caught a glimpse of one of his nearly invisible smiles.She’d managed to keep from throwing her arms around him, but did not protest when he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Now, as she stared at it under the dying light of the oil lamp, she thought it could light up the room all by itself with its sheer lavishness in an otherwise simple shack.She touched its smooth sides again and breathed…It still held his scent.Smiling, she closed her eyes and was reassured again of what her choice would be.


	18. Papa's Silver

**Title: Papa’s Silver**  
 **Author: SonjaJade**  
 **Genre: Family**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin** **  
W **ord Count: 477 (short due to NaNoWriMo!)****  
 **Warnings: Shippy (sorry…)**  
 **Summary:**   **It’s nice to pass down memories…**

 

The pup in her arms gave a short, piercing wail.She cooed and he shushed, and she gently eased a breast out to feed him.Once she was sure the little guy had latched on, she held him close and allowed her eyes to drift around the room.

There were so many things Sesshomaru had brought here for his son, each with a practical use for a hanyou pup.On the wall was the dagger he’d had made to control the little one’s demon, at least until he was big enough for a larger weapon; there were durable hard leather toys for when he began teething and those razor sharp fangs came in; there was a chest full of fine clothing; there was an exquisite woven cradle.But the thing that made Rin smile was the fluffy pelt that filled the infant’s bed.

Rin herself had very few memories of her life before Sesshomaru-sama.She couldn’t remember the little things that she used to play with or the place she slept.She could barely even remember the faces of her family.But she did remember the blanket her mother would cover her and her brothers in every night.She remembered how it felt and how it smelled, and how just the memory of it made her feel so warm and loved.

As she peered into the soft, silver lining of the basket, she remembered how this very thing, her mate’s mokomoko, had taken that old blanket’s place, and how it had comforted her when she was young.Now her child, her hanyou pup, was going to have such memories about it too.

Her son was now sleeping quietly, the meal long forgotten.Rin laid the pup gently down into the fluffy confines of the cradle, and she watched as mokomoko slithered around him and cocooned him into a safe little bundle.Its twitching tip seemed to stroke the boy’s cheek before settling down and finally becoming still.

“So precious,” she whispered.She felt a clawed hand fall lightly to her shoulder, and Rin turned to catch the golden gaze of her mate.

He was looking into the basket with eyes only she could discern, and she thought he might be recalling his own pup-hood.Finally he rumbled quietly, “This Sesshomaru’s mother allowed her son to sleep with her fur as well.”A glimpse of a smile flashed across his face and then was gone.Rin reached up and covered his hand with hers, smiling softly as his politeness level dropped.“I used to call it Mama’s Silver.”

Rin reached into the cradle with her other hand and oh-so-tenderly ran her finger along the edge of the boy’s hanyou dog ear.“Then he will call it Papa’s Silver.”The two of them sat quietly, just watching their son sleep.After all, it felt good to make new memories.


	19. Canon Song

**Title:** Canon Song  
 **Author:** SonjaJade  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** G **  
 **Character(s):**** Rin/Sesshomaru, mentions of the inutachi  
 **Word Count:** 1,276  
 **Summary:** A little something to celebrate my OTP becoming CANON.

 

His words had replayed over and over in her mind. The wind spoke them, the locusts sang them, the raindrops repeated them…

_“Even if we are far apart, if you call my name I will immediately come to you.”_

_“Distance is no object. Our hearts are tied together.”  
_

_“We have plenty of time. You can discover your feelings for me on your own.”_

It had been days since his confession. Kagome and Sango had already made sure she knew he was making clear his intentions to take her as a wife and mate. “He’s not just confessing his feelings,” Kagome said. “He’s proposing marriage!” she said sagely- as if Rin didn’t already know by his lapse in speech pattern and boldness to say such things in front of others. Kagome and Sango had been pestering her about her decision since they discovered what it was he said to her. Lately she’d been avoiding them, though Miroku and InuYasha seemed to also be trying to keep their nosey women away from her.

Kaede had blessedly kept their discussion brief. She said if the feared Lord of the West had made such an offer to her in front of others, it was likely his feelings were sincere. “Have you thought about how you feel for him, Rin-chan?” she asked.

Of course she had. She’d been thinking about it for a long time, always assuming anything she felt for him would be unrequited simply on the premise she was human and not worthy to be considered a Lady to her Lord. Now that she knew he didn’t feel that way all, but instead felt the same as she did, she was more anxious than ever. Kaede said to heed his words, to take her time, that he’d been waiting this long, a little longer wouldn’t hurt him, and that was that. She could tell sometimes the old woman wanted to ask, but she had the respect to leave it alone.

Nearly a week later, after dinner one night, she told Kaede she needed some time alone to think. The priestess gave her blessing and wished her an enlightening evening, and Rin set out for a wide meadow beyond the rice paddies.

It was quiet here. No pestering taijiya, no bothersome modern miko… Just her, her thoughts, and the sound of everything in the world repeating the words Sesshomaru-sama had spoken so quickly to her. She sighed and the breeze seemed to swallow the sound of it.

Rin remembered how he’d told her that she could call his name and he would some right away. She wondered if he could hear her if she whispered…

“Sesshomaru-sama,” she breathed on the evening air, and no sooner had she assumed he couldn’t have heard something that quiet, he seemed to simply appear in front of her, as if he’d been there the whole time. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

He gazed down at her with a concerned expression. “What troubles you, Rin?” he asked gently.

She quickly looked away from him, her face feeling hot as smoking coals. “N-nothing…”

He sat down in front of her and she hugged her knees tighter. “You can tell this Sesshomaru anything, Rin. This one will not share your words if you wish.”

She felt a dozen things at once, and his nose twitched as her emotions raced through her body. “Rin is… Rin doesn’t know what to do,” she said quietly. “Rin _loves_ Sesshomaru-sama.” She looked him in the eye and repeated it slowly, marking the way his eyes seemed to zero in on her when she repeated it.

“Rin loves Sesshomaru-sama, but she is afraid she will bring her Lord dishonor or shame. She worries that she will be bothersome or a hindrance, that others will seek to hurt her Lord by hurting her- like Naraku did. And Rin worries that her Lord will not accept any hanyou children we would have-”

He cut her off by tugging her into his lap and putting his arms around her. And as soon as she realized she was enveloped in his protection, her thoughts seemed to stop whirring around in her head. Even the memory of his words silenced and the only thing she was aware of was the sound of their breath in the meadow.

“Rin, this Sesshomaru would cross any ocean for you, would slay any monster who threatened you, and not give a _damn_ if he lost honor in some lesser being’s eyes. This one adores you, cherishes you… And when the time for pups comes, this one will cradle every hanyou Rin bears this Sesshomaru in his arms, just as he cradles Rin this moment.” He nuzzled her cheek. “They will be loved and wanted, just like Rin.”

Rin’s arms wound around his chest as far as she could manage. “Sesshomaru-sama…” she whispered. “Rin loves you. Rin _wants_ to be Sesshomaru-sama’s wife and mother of his… pups.”

He tightened his arms around her and he murmured, “You’ve made this Sesshomaru impossibly happy, Rin. Thank you.”

Her small hand reached up and touched his cheek… and he closed his eyes and nuzzled into her palm. Then his eyes flickered with something that set her chest alight with warmth. He bent his head down and kissed her with as much tenderness as a mother would show a newborn baby, and she returned his affections just as gently. When they pulled apart from one another, Rin asked, “What will happen now?”

“This one will inform the old miko of our decision, as she is the only person Rin could even consider calling kin, and then we will go a home this one has prepared for us. We will consummate our bond and you will be marked, much the same way InuYasha marked Kagome… And then we will live the rest of our lives together.”

Rin looked into her lap. “The rest of _Rin’s_ life, you mean,” she said disappointedly.

He shook his head. “This one’s mother has seen to it that Rin will not live a human life. She has given this one a piece of her amulet, one that will keep her immune to illness and let her live as long as this Sesshomaru does. We will die together.”

“Rin shall have to thank the Lady Mother,” she said as tears of joy finally came from her eyes.

“This one will give you time to say goodbye to everyone in the village. Jaken will pack up your belongings, and when Rin is ready, we will depart together.” Sesshomaru kissed her once more, chastely. “Is this what Rin truly wants? No one forced you to make this decision did they?”

Rin smiled at him. “Rin has felt… off balance, ever since her Lord left her in the village. Rin never wanted to leave your side, ever. But Rin understands now why it had to be done, and now that she has the opportunity to return to you, the choice was very easy to make. No one made Rin feel this way- she has felt this way a long time.”

He held her in his arms and closed his eyes. “As has this one. The relief this Sesshomaru feels… knowing Rin returns his feelings-”

“It’s incredible, isn’t it?” she smiled as she lay her head on his shoulder.

He relaxed against her, something she couldn’t remember him ever doing. “Yes. Yes, it is.” He tilted her face so he could look her in the eye. “Are you ready to inform the old miko?”

When she nodded, he stood up while cradling her to his chest. They flew toward the village- ready to begin their life together.


End file.
